O casamento
by ametista
Summary: O Santuário está se preparando para o primeiro casamento de um cavaleiro de ouro o casamento de Kamus du Lac e Rey Yoko Hiróito, todos estão em agitação constante e novas surpresas apareceram, principalmente para o cavaleiro de câncer. Continuação de Féri
1. Chapter 1

Continuação de Férias no Havaí

Saudades

Capítulo 1

Depois que os cavaleiros voltaram de suas merecidas férias no Havaí, o Santuário voltou a ter toda aquela vida e energia que tinha na época em que grandes batalhas ainda eram travadas, e melhor ainda todos estavam se preparando para um grande acontecimento que era o casamento do cavaleiro Kamus de aquário com sua noiva brasileira a Rey. Ele havia voltado para a Grécia junto com os outros cavaleiros e ela havia ficado para organizar tudo por lá, e vir definitivamente morar no Santuário e preparar o seu casamento que seria no mesmo. Já se passaram dois meses e Kamus estava muito ansioso pela chegada da sua amada e futura mulher, e é lógico estava praticamente enlouquecendo os outros ao seu redor.

Kamus: E se ela desistir do casamento? E se a minha cherrie encontrar outra pessoa enquanto estiver lá sem mim?

MM: Relaxa o do gelo, chifre não existi é apenas uma coisa que botaram na sua cabeça HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA.

Mú: Pare com isso, vai deixa-lo mais aflito do que já esta se encontra. Calma Kamus, com certeza ela não se demorará a chegar. Quando foi a ultima vez que você falou com ela?

Kamus: Anteontem.

Afrodite: Ô homem, para de se preocupar à toa eu conheço a minha amiga quando ela diz que vem é porque vem, quando nós menos esperarmos ela vai entrar por esta porta da casa de aquário e dizer...

Rey: Cheguei! (Todos ficaram de boca aberta olhando para a Rey segurando algumas malas e com seu lindo vestido florido de alças e sua sandália de couro, e depois todos os seus olhares pararam em Afrodite).

MM: Ei, tu acerta na loto também?

Afrodite: Eu sou sensível querido, sinto a presença da minha amiga a distancia. (Empinando o nariz e fazendo pose de eu sou o bom).

Kamus: Cherrie! Estava com tantas saudades de você minha princesa, por que não me disse que estava chegando hoje? (Abraçando a Rey bem apertado).

Mú: É verdade Senhorita Rey ele já estava achando que você tinha desistido de se casar com ele.

Rey: Oh, meu amor de onde você tirou essa idéia? Eu nunca desistiria de casar com o melhor homem do mundo, e eu falei para o Dite que chegaria aqui por essas horas desde ontem.

MM: Sensível né? Ta mais para vidente caloteiro afrangalhado.

Kamus: Você sabia disso o tempo todo e não me disse? Deixou-me aqui arrancando os cabelos sem contar nada? (andando em direção ao Afrodite com uma cara de assustar qualquer um).

Dite: Que é isso meu amigo, foi apenas uma pequena brincadeira, não fique tão bravo afinal você não vai querer matar o padrinho do seu casamento sem nem ao menos ter casado né? Rey me ajuda minha linda. (indo para trás de Mú e os outros cavaleiros nem sequer tentaram impedir sabiam que não deveriam mexer com o Kamus quando ele ficava nervoso).

Rey: Deveria eu mesma te dar umas palmadas Dite, mas dessa vez vai passar, eu quero matar a saudade do meu amor e planejar as coisas do nosso casamento. (abraçando Kamus e lhe dando um belo de um beijo, só desse jeito é que o aquariano conseguiu se acalmar).

Mú: Nossa olha que horas são, já é tarde é melhor irmos para a nossa casa dormir não é turma?

Dite: Mas são apenas 19:00hs, eu não durmo a essa hora e AI, mas o que? (MM tinha dado uma senhora pisada no pé de Afrodite, e fez sinal com a cabeça para eles irem).

Dite: AAHHHH! É verdade nós temos que dormir cedo sabe como é, sono de beleza, então xauzinho e beijos amiga.

Rey: Beijos e xau para todos, até amanhã. (A Rey na verdade estava doidinha para ficar sozinha com seu futuro marido e também lhe contar sobre alguns arranjos que ela fez para o casamento).

Todos: Ate amanhã. (Saindo e até o MM estava tentado ser mais gentio com a Rey, afinal ela iria morar com eles lá no Santuário, e ele não queria problema com um homem como o Kamus).

Kamus: Enfim sós.

Rey: Eu pensava que essa frase era para ser dita depois do casamento.

Kamus: Estou ensaiando-a e também tive a ótima idéia de ensaiar como vai ser nossa noite de núpcias, o que você acha? (carregando a Rey até o seu quarto).

Rey: Eu adoraria e amanhã, eu lhe conto sobre o que eu providenciei para o nosso dia especial. (falando no ouvido de Kamus e lhe dando mordidas de leve na pontinha de sua orelha).

Kamus: Estou ansioso para saber, mas agora vou matar toda a minha saudade então se prepare cherrie, que essa noite vai ser muito longa. (jogando a Rey na cama e tirando rapidamente as roupas dela e as suas também).


	2. Chapter 2

Correria

Capítulo 2

No dia seguinte o Kamus teve que se acordar cedo para ir treinar com seus novos pupilos, afinal todos os cavaleiros de ouro ganharam esta obrigação de treinar futuros cavaleiros, mas antes de sair preparou um ótimo café da manhã, deixou tudo arrumado em cima da mesa junto com um bilhete dizendo o motivo pelo qual teve que sair cedo, mas que não demoraria muito, pois daria um jeito de manter seus pupilos ocupados para ir falar com ela. A Rey acordou lá pelas dez horas e notou que estava sozinha na cama, vestiu uma camisa de Kamus e foi olhar melhor a sua futura casa, ela achou o gosto do seu noivo muito refinado, tudo muito bem organizado e com jarros e estátuas da Grécia Antiga até os móveis a faziam lembrar desse tempo antigo, no quarto havia uma enorme cama dorsal feita de cerâmica com muitos detalhes entalhados na qual ela percebeu durante a noite que era muito confortável, um guarda roupas embutido na parede, mesinhas de cabeceira combinando com tudo e uma grande janela coberta com uma fina cortina branca na verdade tudo na casa se resumia a branco, e preto nos eletrodomésticos com um leve toque de bege na pia e na banheira enorme que tinha no banheiro, tudo realmente muito bonito, a sala tinha uma enorme televisão de plasma na parede com Dvd, um som moderno e grande, mas com aparência de antigo, também havia mais dois quartos de hospedes vazios, e uma biblioteca repleta de livros, a Rey não sabia o porque, mas estava achando que faltava algo.

Rey: Já sei! Esta faltando talvez um toque feminino, mas depois eu falo isso com o Kamus. (e foi ate a cozinha onde leu o bilhete e se sentou para tomar seu café no estilo que só o Kamus faz com panquecas, frutas, torradas, queijo e ela estava morta de fome).

Kamus: Quer dizer que a senhorita só se acordou agora? (vindo em direção a Rey e lhe dando um leve beijo).

Rey: É que você me deixou sem energias. (olhando ele se sentando ao seu lado na mesa)

Kamus: Por isso eu preparei esse café reforçado para você cherrie, afinal precisa recuperar as forças que eu ainda não matei toda a minha saudade.

Rey: Por que não me acordou antes de sair? (fazendo beicinho).

Kamus: Não tive coragem, você parece um anjinho dormindo. (beijando a mão da Rey e rindo da cara de criança que ela estava fazendo).

Rey: Hoje terei que ajeitar o resto das coisas, como esta os arranjos por aqui?

Kamus: Estão ótimos, vai ser o casamento do ano. Como foi a conversa com os seus pais?

Rey: Ficaram chocados e agradeceram muito por eu resolver me casar, estão loucos para te conhecer, mas eu disse a eles que isso só seria possível no dia do casamento afinal nós temos um monte de coisas para fazer, não é fácil organizar um casamento para todos que moram aqui no Santuário ir e eles ficaram de dar a notícia ao meu irmão.

Kamus: Eu sei que é trabalhoso, mas quero que esse dia seja lembrado durante muito tempo como o dia mais feliz da nossa vida.

Rey: Ah! Tem outra coisa que eu preciso te falar, eu contratei uma cozinheira minha amiga para ficar encarregada do Buffet, e na decoração ela ira me ajudar também. Ela virá para cá, mas ainda temos que ver aonde iremos aloja-la acho que aqui vai ficar um pouco barulhento quando anoitecer você não acha? (com uma cara bem maliciosa).

Kamus: Com certeza, não se preocupe acharei um lugar para ela ficar. Quando ela vem?

Rey: Acho que hoje mesmo.

Kamus: Hoje?

Rey: É, por que?

Kamus: É um pouco em cima da hora, mas vou ver se algum dos cavaleiros pode hospedá-la o que acha?

Rey: Boa idéia, fala com o Dite acho que não vai ter problemas dela ficar lá, ela é uma ótima pessoa, apesar de ser muito tímida e inocente por assim dizer, mas tenho certeza de que ele vai ama-la.

Kamus: Então esta bem, eu vou continuar com os treinos, e vou falar com o Afrodite mais tarde ta bom?

Rey: Ta, eu te amo sabia?

Kamus: Sabia, por isso é que eu sou o homem mais feliz desse mundo, tenho que ir, ate mais tarde. (beijando o rosto dela e saindo).

Rey: Isso sim é o homem dos meus sonhos. (suspirando e voltando a comer).

Hoje o dia foi bastante longo e cansativo para a Rey, ela preferiria que a festa fosse menor e mais reservada, mas a Saori insistiu em que deveria ser feita uma grande festa, afinal não é todo dia que um dos mais fortes e importantes cavaleiros do Santuário se casa, e também teve conhecimento de que o pai da noiva era um importante político, esse fato poderia ate ajudar em algumas negociações de sua empresa no exterior, juntando tudo a Rey não teria mais sossego ate o dia do seu casamento que seria dentro de um mês e corria para todos os lados para providenciar tudo, Kamus por mais que quisesse não poderia fazer muita coisa já que ele tinha que passar grande parte do dia treinando os futuros cavaleiros, Saori e o resto das garotas (amazonas e algumas servas) estavam constantemente tentando ajuda-la com tudo, o que a Rey agradecia imensamente.

Saori: Rey estou falando com o sacerdote do Santuário, ele quer saber se você ira precisar dele antes do casamento.

Rey: Não, agradeça a ele por mim, mas acho que não terá necessidade. (desenhando em um papel como ficara o arco no dia do casamento já que ela resolveu com o Kamus que se casaria em um campo coberto de flores que havia no Santuário).

Saori: Tudo bem. (Falando ao Sacerdote e desligando o telefone, ela já considerava a Rey como uma grande amiga e não era só ela, as outras meninas também inclusive a maioria das amazonas).

Rey: Obrigado Saori, não saberia o que seria de mim se não fosse por você e as meninas, desde o Havaí eu me sinto muito feliz por conhecer amigas tão boas como você e elas.

Saori: O que é isso, você já faz parte da família do Santuário, mas você esta trabalhando muito esta ate com uma aparência um pouco cansada, relaxe.

Rey: Eu é que queria poder relaxar, mas ainda temos muito trabalho, de que horas o Dite virá para cá?

Saori: Quando terminar o treino.

Dite: Oi garotas, estavam falando de mim? Em que posso servi-las?

Rey: Dite meu querido amigo, como anda a produção de todas aquelas rosas?

Dite: Não se preocupe seu casamento vai ser um arraso, muitas flores brancas, algumas vermelhas, e azuis especialmente para você, estou cuidando com muita dedicação de cada flor, para que elas estejam lindas no dia.

Rey: Muito obrigado amigo, estou tão cansada. (se jogando em cima da mesa).

Dite: Também, aquele homem não deve te deixar dormir a noite toda, e você passa o resto do dia correndo de um lado para outro, assim não dá né? Em falar nisso, porque não esta descansando em casa? O Kamus já deve ter ido para lá.

Rey: Que nada, ele só chega em casa de 18:00hs, depois de treinar os meninos e eu ainda tenho que ir para frente do Santuário esperar a Melani.

Dite: Melani é a garota que iria dormir lá em casa?

Rey: Bem..., É se você aceitar.

Dite: Só tem um problema minha linda, lá em casa ta com flores ate o teto e os quartos de hospedes estão cheio de cadeiras e mesas para o casamento esqueceu?

Rey: Ai meus Deuses! Eu esqueci completamente.

Dite: E eu acho que você esqueceu de outra coisa também.

Rey: O que?

Dite: De que horas era para você esta lá na frente mesmo?

Rey: De 17:00hs por que?

Dite: É que já são 18:50hs.

Rey: QUE? JÁ?

Saori: Rey você passou hoje o dia todo trabalhando, nem almoçou, deveria ir comer alguma coisa.

Rey: Comer? Pelo amor de Zeus! A Melani deve estar perdida no Santuário a um tempão, vou lá em casa vê se o Kamus a encontrou e a levou para lá.

Dite: Vai meu anjo, deixa que o resto vocês acertam amanhã.


	3. Chapter 3

Um anjo

Capítulo 3

Enquanto isso, na arena de treino a maioria dos cavaleiros já haviam ido embora, mas MM resolveu ficar treinando um pouco mais com o Miro e lógicos eles não podiam deixar de estar falando do evento que aconteceria em breve.

Miro: Lá se vai o primeiro de nós a ser dominado.(dando um soco em MM que se desvio).

MM: O do gelo foi dominado, ma isso nunca ira acontecer com io.(devolvendo uma rasteira na qual Miro pulou agilmente).

Miro: Meu amigo aprenda uma coisa nunca diga nunca esse é o ditado mais certo que existe. (entrando com uma voadora que MM bloqueou).

MM: Ma isso eu tenho certeza, amor é coisa para fracos, io gosto muito de mulher, ma não me vejo enrabichado por unna apenas. (empurrando Miro pra longe, mas ele parou de repente, atrás da pilastra em que Miro foi parar aparece uma mulher, não, não era uma mulher, era um anjo e muito lindo por sinal com seu vestido branco de tecido fino balançando seguindo a corrente do vento, a visão tirou MM do ar e ele não percebeu que Miro vinha em sua direção correndo muito e com outra voadora, sendo lançado para o outro lado da arena, vendo o que aconteceu a mulher e Miro correram em direção do caído MM).

MM: Aí, que pancada. (MM abrindo os olhos bem devagar e se deparando com a figura mais linda que ele já vira, uma linda mulher de cabelos loiros cacheados ate a altura dos ombros, olhos azuis piscina, boca bem rósea, e pele de seda, olhando para ele).

Melani: Você esta bem? (ela lhe falava com sua voz melodiosa levantando um pouco a cabeça dele com Miro atrás dela).

MM: Io morri?

Melani: Que? Acho que ele bateu com a cabeça muito forte moço, é melhor leva-lo a um médico. (virando o rosto para falar com Miro).

Miro: Que nada, vaso ruim não quebra fácil lindinha, bora Máscara levanta daí. (pegando na mão de MM e puxando).

MM: Nossa Miro essa doeu. (com a sua mão apertando o tórax definido).

Miro: Deixa disso, quem manda se distrair. E você lindinha como se chama? Sabe que estranhos não podem entrar no Santuário sem permissão? Aqui tem muitos cavaleiros perigosos. (reparando nela da cabeça aos pés, ela parecia uma menininha um pouco assustada, vestia um vestido de alças grossas, com um decote bem leve, comprido que se soltava quando chegava na cintura, branco, sandálias delicadas brancas também, e luvas, tudo isso se juntando dava uma aparência extremamente angelical a moça).

MM: Isso mesmo e você ta olhando para o pior deles. (apontando para Miro).

Melani: Meu nome é Melani, me desculpem atrapalhar vocês, mas estou um pouco perdida, minha amiga ficou de me esperar na entrada do Santuário desde as 17:00hs e já esta de noite e ela não apareceu, então resolvi procura-la.

MM: Como se chama sua amiga, anjinho? (com um sorriso sedutor no rosto).

Melani: Ela se chama Rey, eu vim ajuda-la a preparar o seu casamento.

Miro: Ah, então era de você que o Kamus estava falando, tentando arrumar algum lugar para você dormir hoje.

Melani: Creio que sim, mas não encontro a Rey.

MM: Non se preocupe io lhe levarei ate a casa de aquário, que é a casa dela e de Kamus. (logo se prontificando).

Melani: Sério? Muito obrigado senhor estou muito contente. (dando um largo sorriso e segurando a mão de MM).

Miro: Sem babar Máscara, por favor, senhorita eu acompanharei vocês dois também afinal nunca se sabe o que esse doido pode fazer. (dando o braço para Melani segurar).

MM: O que você quer dizer com isso suo escorpião retardado?

Miro: Simples, você é muito instável. (e foi andando com Melani, e MM ficou do outro lado da moça ainda olhando de lado disfarçadamente como para ter certeza de que a garota era realmente real e não um fruto da sua imaginação).

Melani: Muito obrigado aos dois, estou muito grata. (e foi andando com eles).

MM: Em que você vai ajudar no casamento?

Melani: Eu vou preparar o Buffet, e também ajudar na organização da decoração.

Miro: Você vai ter bastante trabalho, ouvi dizer que a Rey trabalhou hoje como louca para deixar tudo em dia.

Melani: Provavelmente, ela é muito detalhista igual ao pai e ao irmão.

MM: Você a conhece de muito tempo?

Melani: Sim, nossos pais eram muito amigos e ela passou um bom tempo na Alemanha visitando a minha família.

MM: Você veio da Alemanha? Bem que io percebi que o suo sotaque non era daqui e também non se encontra esse tipo de rosto por aqui.

Melani: Tipo de rosto? Como assim? A algo errado no meu rosto?

Miro: Ele quis dizer que você é muito bonita para ter nascido aqui. Ei! Eu nasci aqui seu abestalhado.

Melani: Muito obrigado senhor (ficando corada).

MM: Pare de me chamar de senhor, io mi sinto um velho. (resmungando).

Melani: Hihihi, desculpe-me, qual o seu nome mesmo?

MM: Máscara da Morte. (cheio de orgulho).

Melani: Eu perguntei o seu nome não o seu apelido. (falou seria porem calma).

Miro: Ele não gosta que as pessoas saibam do seu verdadeiro nome, só gosta que o chamemos assim.

Melani: Então continuarei a lhe chamar de senhor, tudo bem pra você?

MM: Se é o jeito, tudo bem.

Miro: Bem, nós chegamos, eu vou voltar para a minha casa acho que a partir daqui não terá problemas se o Máscara a acompanhar.

Melani: Eu o agradeço muito pela gentileza senhor.

Miro: A mim você pode me chamar de Miro mesmo, e foi uma honra Melani. (beijando a mão dela).

Melani: Tudo bem, tchau Miro.

MM: Se manda escorpião.

Miro: Tchau, tchau.

MM: Bom, io entro contigo, e onde estão as suas malas? (era incrível, mas ele tinha uma grande vontade de ser amigável com ela, era impressionante como ela parecia frágil e delicada, como se qualquer coisa fosse machuca-la).

Melani: O pessoal do aeroporto ira envia-las pelo correio, parece que houve alguma confusão com relação às malas por lá. (seguindo MM enquanto ele batia na porta da casa de aquário).

Kamus: O que quer Máscara?

MM: Vim deixar essa jovem aqui, ela disse que veio para ajudar com suo casamento e estava perdida, foi uno absurdo a tua mulher tê-la deixado esperando ate essas horas.

Kamus: Você é a Mademoiselle Melani?

Melani: Sou eu mesma senhor Kamus.

Kamus: Entrem, por favor, eu acho que a Rey perdeu o horário, ate agora ela não voltou para casa acho que esta ficando um pouco estressada por causa das coisas do casamento.

Melani: Não se preocupe esse senhor foi muito gentil comigo.

Kamus: Quem? O Máscara? (com cara de quem não estava acreditando).

MM: Io mesmo aquário, perché? Algum problema?

Kamus: Não, só que é um pouco inacreditável se tratando de você, mas tudo bem. Bom, agora só falta resolver o problema do quarto, o Afrodite esta cheio de coisas na casa dele e os quartos daqui também. (mentindo, pois os quartos estavam vazios, mas ele queria ficar a vontade com a sua mulher sem ninguém para interferir).

MM: Ainda non achou uno lugar para ela dormir?

Kamus: É, mas logo acharemos algum lugar, não se preocupe.

MM: Se vocês toparem tem uno quarto vago lá em casa.

Melani: Por favor, eu não quero ser nenhum incomodo para o senhor, afinal já me ajudou muito por um dia. (com o rosto preocupado).

MM: Non se preocupe, será unna honra e io adoraria ter alguma companhia feminina para conversar. (com uma voz sedutora).

Kamus: Adoraria? MM você esta bem? Acho que deve estar com um pouco de febre, será que eu sem querer deixei a minha casa muito fria novamente e você ficou doente? (colocando a mão na testa de MM e medindo a temperatura).

MM: Non estou Kamus, será bom ter alguém para conversar e tira a mão de cima de mim.

Kamus: Bom, eu acho que não haverá problemas, mas mesmo assim é melhor falar com a Rey antes senão ela pode não gostar da idéia. (falando mais para si do que para os outros).

MM: Nem casou e já esta dominado desse jeito, coitado do homem que já foi o ma frio dos cavaleiros, etc...Etc.

Kamus: O que disse seu siri metido a caranguejo?

MM: O que escutou boneco de neve. (já se aproximando para começar uma briga).

Melani: Senhores, por favor, não briguem a Rey não ira gostar disso.

Kamus: É tem razão não devo me abaixar ao nível de certos cavaleiros.

MM: Como é que é?

Nesse momento a Rey atravessa a porta correndo, toda descabelada, suada e puxando o ar como se este não tivesse mais em seus pulmões de tão cansada que ficou correndo da sala do mestre, ate a casa de aquário com todas as suas forças.

Rey: Arf, arf… Amor… Arf… Melani… Esta aqui? Arf. (com uma das mãos em cima do coração querendo que este desacelerasse um pouco).

Kamus: Calma Rey, se continuar desse jeito vai acabar passando mal. (seguindo em direção da sua noiva para ajuda-la).

Melani: Rey? Você esta bem? (indo também ajudar a Rey).

MM: É impressão ou ela ta ma branca que papel?

Rey: Não se preocupem só estou um pouco cansada, hoje foi uma correria e eu não tive tempo para comer a não ser o café da manhã, mas já estou melhor. (se recompondo). Minha amiga, mil perdões, eu perdi completamente a noção do tempo, nem sabia que o Kamus já estaria em casa, esse casamento já esta me deixando louca de tanta coisa que ainda falta organizar. (abraçando Melani).

Kamus: Rey você não pode se descuidar de sua saúde desse jeito, você quer que eu fique viúvo antes de me casar é?

Melani: Não se preocupe, eu vou lhe ajudar em tudo o que for possível, você não precisara se estressar tanto, tudo ira sair bem. (segurando nas mãos da Rey).

Rey: Muito obrigado, e me desculpem todos vocês acho que toda a ansiedade esta me fazendo muito mal.

MM: Ô povo estranho, ansioso para se amarrar quem já viu disso?

Rey: Ainda tem o problema do lugar para você dormir.

MM: Caham-caham, isso io já resolvi. (fazendo pose de sou o bom).

Kamus: Ele quer leva-la para a casa dele.

Rey: Você? Tem certeza? Acho melhor não.

MM: Perché?

Rey: Você é um pouco instável.

MM: Io? Instável? Perché todo mundo diz isso? Foi você que bateu em unna bêbada, em uno cavaleiro de ouro e ainda por cima vai se casar com o mesmo e io sou instável?

Kamus: O que você acha amor?

Rey: Eu não sei, o que você acha Melani?

Melani: Bem, esse senhor foi muito gentil comigo, acho que não haverá nenhum mal. (corando levemente).

MM: Estão vendo? Pelo menos alguém percebe o quanto io sou gentil.

Kamus: Rey tem certeza que essa sua amiga é boa da cabeça? (falando no ouvido da Rey)

Rey: Claro que é, mas como eu havia dito pra você ela é um pouco inocente.

Kamus: Inocente? Em que mundo ela vive?

Rey: Depois eu te conto.

MM: Posso saber o que os due estão fofocando ai? O que decidiram?

Rey: Tudo bem, pelo menos por enquanto, depois nós veremos se ela poderá ficar em outro lugar, e enquanto isso eu espero que você não passe dos limites Máscara.

MM: Para você que non sabe, io nunca encostei nenhum dedo em unna mulher que non quisesse estar comigo, esta bem?

Rey: Que continue assim. E suas malas amiga?

Melani: Houve uma confusão no aeroporto eles irão traze-las aqui amanhã.

Rey: Então venha que eu lhe empresto umas roupas enquanto isso, e também lhe arrumo uma camisola para dormir, vamos ate o quarto.

Melani: Tem certeza? Eu vim para lhe ajudar, mas acho que já estou incomodando.

Rey: O que é isso, não volte a dizer isso eu estava com muitas saudades de você. (abraçou novamente a amiga e foi para o quarto pegar umas roupas com a mesma).

Não demorou muito e Melani já estava pronta para ir ate a casa de câncer, mesmo levando roupas que ela disse a Rey que não fazia muito o seu gênero, já que as roupas dela sempre eram curtas demais ou tinham grandes decotes, mas no final foi vencida pela insistência da amiga.


	4. Chapter 4

Cunhado do Inferno

Capítulo 4

Depois que a Melani saiu com o MM, finalmente a Rey teve tempo de comer alguma coisa e tomar um belo banho junto com o seu futuro marido.

Rey: Ai amor, hoje foi um dia tão corrido estou morta.

Kamus: Então eu já sei do que você precisa.

Rey: De que?

Kamus: Que tal uma boa massagem com um óleo francês que eu tenho? Ele é ótimo, e muito cheiroso também, o que acha?

Rey: Sério? Você não esta muito cansado não?

Kamus: Para você eu nunca estou cansado. Vamos, tire esse roupão e se deite de costas pra mim, eu vou fazer a melhor massagem que você já experimentou na sua vida. (falando como um sussurro no ouvido dela, o que a fez estremecer ela não fazia a menor idéia se algum dia esse homem a faria parar de sentir isso, mas achava muito provável que não).

A Rey tirou o roupão ficando apenas com uma minúscula calcinha branca e se deitou na cama, enquanto isso o Kamus pegou o óleo, e começou a passar bem devagar nas costas dela, ia massageando e o aroma do óleo invadiu todo o quarto, seus dedos escorregavam habilmente de cima para baixo e as coisas começaram a esquentar.

Rey: Amor, pode fazer essa massagem na frente também?

Kamus: Eu adoraria. (com ela se virando seminua para ele).

Ele começou a acaricia-la, ainda não conseguia entender como essa mulher fazia seu coração gelado se derreter totalmente, e se transformar em uma fogueira de desejo. As carícias foram se intensificando e quando o Kamus não agüentava mais de desejo e ia possuir a sua amada...

TIM-DOM, TIM-DOM, TIM-DOM, a campainha tocava incessantemente.

Rey: Que droga, isso são horas?

Kamus: Que tal deixarmos ela tocando e continuar de onde paramos?

TIM-DOM, TIM-DOM, TIM-DOM...

Rey: Acho que o nosso visitante não ira esperar, é melhor eu ir ver quem é. (fazendo menção de se levantar).

Kamus: Não, não, pode ficar na cama eu despacho quem for, e nós voltamos de onde paramos que tal?

Rey: Tudo bem, mas não demore, estou muito quente.(com uma cara bem maliciosa).

Kamus: Com certeza não demorarei.(com um pequeno sorriso maroto).

Kamus foi andando ate a porta com o seu roupão, querendo matar quem estava do outro lado mesmo sem saber quem era. Ele abriu a porta, e ficou muito surpreso ao ver um homem com os seus 25 anos, cabelos pretos e lisos ate o ombro, com um queixo bem másculo, e os seus olhos eram imensamente familiares de um castanho muito intenso, alto com mais ou menos 1,90m, forte, ele trajava uma camisa rosa de botões, com um blazer preto e uma calça social preta.

Kamus: Em que posso ajuda-lo? (falou muito friamente com o homem que o olhava de cima para baixo com um ar de superioridade).

Cristofer: Gostaria de falar com a Rey, ela se encontra?

Kamus: E quem seria você para falar com ela a essa hora da noite?

Cristofer: Pelo meu relógio, ainda são 20:30hs e pode chamá-la que eu tenho certeza de que ela me recebera.

Kamus: Não foi essa a pergunta que eu fiz. (ainda muito frio e impassível).

Cristofer: Eu me chamo Cristofer agora, por favor, vá chamá-la sim?

Kamus: O que quer com ela?

Cristofer: Creio que isso não seja do seu interesse, senhor...

Kamus: Eu sou o noivo dela, me chamo Kamus, e desde que ela se tornou a minha noiva que tudo que acontece com ela é do meu interesse.

Cristofer: Não se preocupe, senhor Kamus, isso será revertido rapidamente.

Kamus: O que quer dizer com isso?

Cristofer: Que não irei deixar que ela se case com você, agora deu para entender?

Kamus: Como é? E o que pensa em fazer a respeito? (já querendo matar aquele infeliz que além de atrapalhar a sua noite ainda ficava falando esses despautérios na sua casa).

Rey: Amor, quem é? (saindo do quarto amarrando o roupão).

Cristofer: Reysinha! (abrindo os braços para um abraço).

Rey: Mano? O que esta fazendo aqui? (abraçando o irmão).

Cristofer: Vim para impedir essa loucura sua, quem já viu? A minha irmã casando com um homem que eu nem aprovei e ainda por cima um homem sem renome.

Kamus: Quem você pensa que é para falar assim de mim na minha casa e para a minha noiva? (o cosmo dele já estava começando a aumentar).

Cristofer: Eu sou o irmão mais velho dela e não vou permitir que este casamento aconteça.

Rey: Vocês dois parem! Não quero brigas aqui, e mano você não tem o direito de se meter desse jeito na minha vida e falar mal do meu noivo. (se metendo no meio dos dois para que eles ficassem em uma distancia mais segura um do outro).

Cristofer: É claro que eu tenho, você é a minha única irmã, e tem um monte de homens de grande influencia que morreriam para casar com você, não pode jogar isso fora por causa de um ninguém.

Kamus: Eu vou te mostrar quem é um ninguém agora. (nesse momento seu cosmo se elevou mais, e ele desferiu um golpe leve em Cristofer, que se salvou milagrosamente por causa de Mú que sentiu o cosmo de Kamus se elevar e veio correndo em direção da casa de aquário chegando a tempo de criar uma parede de cristal na frente de Cristofer).

Mú: O que esta acontecendo aqui? Kamus esse homem é um humano normal sem poderes, o que aconteceu?

Rey: Kamus o que pensa que esta fazendo? Esta tentando mata-lo? Ele esta agindo mal, mas ainda é o meu irmão.

Kamus: Mas Rey você viu, ele estava me humilhando sem nenhuma razão.

Rey: Eu sei, mas nós podemos resolver isso sem partir para a violência você não acha?

Cristofer: Olha só ta vendo? Você ira se destruir se casando com um homem esquentado desse, e se algum dia ele levantar a mão para você? Esse francês de nariz arrebitado é bem capaz disso, percebi isso desde que botei os olhos nele.

Kamus: Olhe aqui, eu nunca levantaria a minha mão para agredir a Rey, ela é a mulher que eu amo e eu deveria mata-lo só por dizer um despautério desses.

Rey: Cristofer! Que absurdo o Kamus nunca faria isso!

Mú: Por favor, senhores vamos nos acalmar, sentar e conversar.

Cristofer: Diz isso porque não é a sua irmã que vai casar com um idiota qualquer.

Kamus: Agora sim eu te mato.

Mú: Parem com isso estão assustando a senhorita Rey, não tem vergonha vocês dois? Parecem duas crianças.

Rey: Isso mesmo parem com isso.

Cristofer: Rey arrume suas coisas vamos para um hotel e de manhã iremos para a minha casa.

Rey: Que?

Kamus: Ela não vai sair daqui para lugar nenhum.

Cristofer: Eu não sei o que deu na cabeça de nossos pais para permitir essa união sem sentido.

Rey: Não é sem sentido eu amo o Kamus e... (nessa hora a Rey começou a ver tudo preto e caiu no chão inconsciente).

Kamus: Rey! Fale comigo! (segurando ela e batendo de leve em seu rosto).

Cristofer: Irmãzinha! (segurando a mão dela).

Mú: Ta vendo vocês dois? A senhorita Rey desde o anuncio do casamento que não para quieta para descansar um pouco, nem comendo direito ela esta para que esse dia seja maravilhoso e vocês dois ainda a estressam mais ao invés de ajuda-la.

Kamus: Cherrie me desculpe, por favor, vamos abra os olhos. (ele já estava começando a se desesperar).

Mú: Leve-a para a cama Kamus! E você vai comigo! Iremos trazer um médico para cá.

Kamus e Cristofer: Tudo bem!

Cristofer saiu correndo junto com Mú, enquanto o aflito Kamus colocava a Rey na cama, ele a olhava quase que desesperado, tirou umas mechas de cabelo que estava cobrindo o rosto dela e ficou segurando a mão dela, ele estava muito transtornado, ela parecia ser tão frágil desse jeito, e também estava muito pálida.

Kamus: Agüente cherrie, o médico já vem. Por favor, abra os olhos querida. (os olhos dele começaram a marejar e ele começou a beijar a mão dela).

Rey: Kamus? O que aconteceu? (ainda com a voz fraca, e abrindo os olhos vagarosamente).

Kamus: Ainda bem Zeus. Obrigado. (abraçando a Rey).

Rey: Você esta bem amor? Por que esta com lágrimas nos olhos?

Kamus: Você desmaiou e eu fiquei com muito medo de te perder, por favor, nunca mais me de outro susto desse. (acariciando o rosto dela).

Rey: Me desculpe, não queria te preocupar. Cadê o meu irmão?

Kamus: Foi atrás de um médico com o Mú.

Rey: Médico? Acho que não preciso mais, foi só muito cansaço. (querendo se levantar, mas foi logo impedida por Kamus).

Kamus: Não, é melhor permanecer deitada, você ainda esta muito pálida.

Rey: Amor obrigado. (abraçando Kamus).

Kamus: Por que?

Rey: Por me amar tanto assim e se preocupar comigo.

Kamus: Eu é que devo agradecer todos os dias por ter você na minha vida. (dando um beijo na testa dela).

Mú: O médico do Santuário esta aqui. Como ela estar? (se adiantando para perto da cama, sendo seguido por Cristofer e pelo Doutor).

Kamus: Já acordou, mas ainda esta muito pálida.

Cristofer: Reysinha! Que bom que acordou minha preciosa. (empurrando Kamus da frente e abraçando a irmã).

Mú: É melhor deixarmos o Doutor examina-la, vamos para a sala. (os dois ainda ficaram meio apreensivos em sair do quarto, mas não ousaram discordar por causa do olhar de Mú e saíram de cabeça baixa como duas crianças que haviam levado uma bronca).

Na sala os dois, Kamus e Cristofer, ficaram andando de um lado para outro visivelmente muito agitados e preocupados, enquanto Mú estava sentado no sofá de Kamus aguardando pacientemente. Havia se passado uns quinze minutos, mas pareciam uns séculos para eles.

Cristofer: O que esta acontecendo? Esta demorando muito. Não acho que este médico seja muito eficiente.

Kamus: Ele é o médico daqui, então isso quer dizer que ele é um ótimo médico, a Senhorita Saori não contrata qualquer um.

Mú: É verdade Cristofer, se ele trabalha aqui ele deve ser muito bem qualificado.

Não demorou muito e o Doutor saiu do quarto.

Kamus e Cristofer: Como ela esta doutor?

Doutor: Bem, no que eu pude constatar ela esta um pouco anêmica, não deve estar se alimentando bem, e provavelmente também esta com estafa, só poderei dar certeza quando os exames estiverem prontos, para isso eu vou precisar que ela vá amanha mesmo fazer um exame de sangue.

Kamus: Ela corre algum risco grave Doutor?

Cristofer: É claro que sim, não esta vendo? Você não serve para cuidar dela, nem se alimentando direito ela esta, como pode pensar que eu vou deixar a minha irmã aqui com você seu irresponsável?

Mú: Pare com isso senhor Cristofer! Não vão começar de novo, deve ter sido por culpa de vocês discutindo que ela começou a passar mal. Por favor, Doutor responda a pergunta do Kamus.

Doutor: Pelo que eu pude ver, não é nada que se deva preocupar muito, eu já a mediquei com uns calmantes, mas ela precisa de muito repouso, uma boa alimentação e também ela não deve se estressar.

Mú: Muito obrigado Doutor, eu lhe levo ate o hospital novamente, e vocês dois tratem de se acalmar e entrar em um acordo para não perturbar a senhorita Rey. (indo embora com o Doutor).

Kamus: Ele tem razão, não devemos brigar enquanto a Rey estiver nesse estado.

Cristofer: Também acho, mas fique avisado de que isso é apenas uma trégua eu nunca deixarei a minha irmã casar com você.

Kamus: Tudo bem, mas duvido que você possa fazer algo contra, e é melhor você ir embora agora.

Cristofer: Tudo bem, mas amanha voltarei para ver como ela esta.

Kamus: Certo, ate amanhã. (fechando a porta da casa quando Cristofer saiu e indo em direção ao quarto).

Kamus: Você esta bem?

Rey: Sim, já me sinto melhor só que estou um pouco sonolenta, acho que não vai dar para continuarmos de onde havíamos parado. (rindo um pouco toda encolhida nas cobertas).

Kamus: Tudo bem, o importante é que você melhore, esta bem? E amanhã você terá que fazer os exames que o Doutor pediu, certo? (sentando na ponta da cama).

Rey: Exame de sangue?

Kamus: É, por que?

Rey: Amor, eu nunca te contei, mas tenho pavor a agulhas.

Kamus: hahahahahhahha, sério?

Rey: Ei! Não ria das desgraças dos outros.

Kamus: Pardon Cherrie. Eu vou preparar uma vitamina para você antes de dormir, então tente agüentar um pouco ate eu voltar com ela, depois você dorme, certo?

Rey: Mas eu não estou com fome. (fazendo manha).

Kamus: Nem pense nisso, você esta anêmica e precisa se alimentar melhor, já não basta o doido do teu irmão dizendo que eu não cuido direito de você.

Rey: E onde ele esta?

Kamus: Já foi, mas disse que amanhã volta para ver como você esta. (dando um beijo na testa dela e se levantando para preparar a vitamina)

Ele preparou a vitamina, levou para a Rey, depois que se certificou que ela tomou toda, se deitou ao seu lado e dormiram abraçados a noite toda.


	5. Chapter 5

Diferentes emoções

Capítulo 5

Logo depois de deixar a casa de aquário MM e Melani foram para a casa de Câncer.

MM: Aqui esta, a mia humilde casa.

Melani: Eu ainda acho que vou ser um incomodo para o senhor.

MM: O que é isso, vai ser divertido, vamos entre e fique a vontade.

Desde a batalha das doze casas que Athena mandou que retirassem todos os "troféus" que este guardava em sua casa e o proibiu de continuar com os seus atos e ele logicamente obedeceu, afinal a Deusa já havia feito muito lhe perdoando e o colocando novamente no posto de cavaleiro da casa de câncer. Ele decorou novamente, mas ainda deixou a casa com um jeito meio sombrio, para falar a verdade a casa se parecia muito com a casa do conde Drácula dos filmes de terror só que sem as teias de aranha ela era bem limpa para dizer a verdade, tinha uma grande porta de entrada preta de aparência antiga que rangia ao ser aberta, a maior parte da casa era decorada com os tons vinho e preto, sofás de veludo de vinho com detalhes de preto de frente a uma grande lareira, um grande carpete também de cor vinho, mesas com jarros antigos todos pretos, as janelas eram grandes e sempre estavam fechadas, acompanhadas por cortinas que chegavam ate o chão, um enorme piano também se encontrava na sala, dando um ar bem sinistro a casa de câncer.

MM: E então o que achou da mia sala? (ele realmente gostava muito da sua decoração).

Melani: Muito bonita, mas dá um pouco de arrepio ate parece que estou dentro de um filme de terror. (um pouco assustada).

MM: Non se preocupe estarei bem junto de você. (segurando a mão de Melani e com um olhar meigo no rosto que ele não era acostumado a usar).

Melani: Muito obrigado. O senhor toca piano? (curiosa olhando para o piano, mas na verdade ela estava se sentindo muito envergonhada ao lado daquele homem encantador e queria mudar o rumo que a conversa já ia tomar).

MM: Só uno pouco, ma non muito. E você sabe tocar? (falou, mas não deixou de notar o rosto corado dela quando ele pegou na sua mão, ele teve vontade de rir quando aconteceu, mas nem o próprio sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, não conseguia ser ele mesmo na frente dela).

Melani: Também sei um pouco, meus pais insistiram em me ensinar quando eu era mais nova. (rindo se lembrando de como seus pais sempre a criaram para ser a esposa perfeita para o homem que eles escolhessem, ela teve que aprender de tudo um pouco para agradar seu marido quando se casasse).

MM: Que tal io mostrar o seu quarto, você tomar uno bom banho para relaxar, enquanto isso io preparo uno delicioso jantar para nói e depois se você non estiver muito cansada io gostaria de ouvir você tocar unna música pra mim.

Melani: Eu adoraria, seria o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para agradecer a sua gentileza em me hospedar.

MM: Ótimo então io irei lhe mostrar o seu quarto. (e foi levando ela, enquanto ela o acompanhava segurando em seu braço com medo de algumas estátuas de gárgulas que havia nos cantos das paredes, ao sentir o toque delicado de Melani em seu braço MM se sentiu estremecer de excitação).

O quarto era uma suíte e era muito bonito, mas não deixava de ser um pouco sombrio, havia uma cama enorme dorsal de mogno com um fino tecido branco sobre ela, a sua colcha também era branca, tinha duas mesas de cabeceira uma de cada lado da cama com bonitos abajures cor de cobre envelhecido, um enorme guarda roupa e um grande espelho também.

MM: É aqui aonde você dormirá hoje, o que achou?

Melani: Muito bonito, mas este me parece ser o quarto principal.

MM: Bom, é que io non esperava ninguém e non pude organizar o de hospedes então você dormirá aqui, e io posso dormir no sofá.

Melani: Não faça isso, por favor, eu durmo no sofá, irei me sentir muito mal se você dormir lá a casa é sua não pode abdicar de sua cama por minha causa. (totalmente sem jeito, e falando no seu tom angelical de sempre).

MM: Por isso mesmo mocinha a casa é mia então io tenho direito de decidir aonde vou dormir e hoje estou com uma grande vontade de dormir no sofá, e você vai dormir aqui, esta entendido? (com um sorriso no rosto).

Melani: Mas...

MM: Nada de ma, non quero saber de discussão. Agora vá tomar seu banho enquanto io preparo a janta. As toalhas estão na primeira gaveta do armário do banheiro. (agora fazendo pose de sério).

Melani: Tudo bem...

E se foi um sorridente MM para a cozinha, suspirando de vez em quando, decidiu dar o melhor de si no jantar queria muito agradar a Melani, ele decidiu que iria fazer uma macarronada daquele tipo que só os italianos sabem fazer.

MM: Nossa quando foi que io fiquei tão abestalhado assim? Non sei, ma ate que non é unna sensação tão ruim quanto io imaginava. (falando para si mesmo e indo para a cozinha).

Melani estava encantada, que homem era aquele, tão forte, lindo, com feições tão másculas, ela se sentia tão protegida ao lado dele, ficou pensando em como seria ser abraçada por aqueles braços, como seria tê-lo tocando em sua pele, acariciando o seu corpo, e lhe beijando de um jeito bem terno.

Melani: Ai meu Deus! Em que eu estou pensando? Melani tem que parar com isso, acho que estou sonhando alem do que é permitido, não posso pensar nele dessa maneira, me casarei com o homem que meu pai escolher para mim, não tenho outra opção, fui criada para isso, não posso ter esse tipo de pensamento, tudo bem que ele é melhor do que qualquer príncipe encantado com que eu já sonhei, é lindo, extremamente encantador e sedutor, mas não e ele também não se interessaria por alguém tão sem sal quanto eu, o tipo dele deve ser aquelas mulheres cheias de curvas, peitos e bundas bem grandes e não as que têm rosto de bunda de bebê. É melhor tirar logo isso da cabeça. (falando para si mesma dentro do boxe do banheiro se banhando com uma água bem quentinha).

Ela demorou um pouco no banho, alem de relaxar estava tentando tirar certas idéias da sua cabeça, o que demorou um pouco, mas depois de uma meia hora ela tratou logo de sair, se vestir e ir para a cozinha aonde MM se encontrava. Este já havia posto a sua macarronada na mesa e estava apenas terminando de colocar a louça quando ela apareceu, ele parou no momento e nem se deu conta que ficou de boca aberta, ela estava com um hobe branco de ceda que ia ate um pouco acima dos joelhos, seus cachos ainda estavam molhados caídos sobre os ombros, para simplificar estava linda, do jeito que MM sempre sonhou em ver uma mulher, pura, linda, e mesmo sem ela perceber extremamente sexy. E esse detalhe foi algo que o corpo de MM não deixou de notar, fazendo com que ele mais que rapidamente sentasse-se à mesa, para que a Melani não percebesse.

Melani: Me desculpe pelos trajes, é que a Rey me arrumou um pijama muito pequeno, e eu fiquei com vergonha de usa-lo apenas, então eu peguei este hobe que estava na gaveta e o coloquei por cima da camisola espero que não se importe.

MM: Claro que non fiquei a vontade. (tentado se conter para não toma-la em seus braços e faze-la sua ali mesmo).

Melani: Muito obrigado novamente, este cheirinho parece ótimo.

MM: É a mia especialidade espero que goste de macarronada a bolonhesa.

Melani: Sim, a minha mãe faz ótimas macarronadas, mas essa realmente parece muito tentadora.

MM: Então non faça cerimônia, venha. (Quando este foi se levantar já um pouco recomposto para servi-la, ela o impediu).

Melani: Eu posso lhe servir?

MM: Ma você é a visita io devo lhe servir.

Melani: Não se preocupe eu gosto de fazer isso, desde pequena eu fui acostumada desse jeito.

MM: Tudo bem já que você quer, ma pelo menos o vinho sou io que vou servir.

Melani: Certo, e obrigado novamente. (assim que ela disse isso ele colocou a mão em cima da dela).

MM: Non precisa agradecer, io estou fazendo tudo isso com muito prazer. (e sorriu para ela muito sedutoramente, e ela precisou se conter para não cair, pois suas pernas começaram a tremer e um fogo nunca antes por ela conhecido se apossou do seu corpo, sentiu seu rosto queimar e abaixou o rosto para que ele não percebesse sua face já muito rubra, o que MM logo percebeu e tocou no queixo dela para que ela o olhasse nos olhos).

MM: Non precisa ficar com vergonha de mim.

Melani: C-c-c-certo. (só que não era bem dele que ela estava com vergonha, mas sim das sensações que aquele homem do qual nem sabia o nome verdadeiro provocava em seu corpo).

MM então serviu o vinho e teve um jantar bem animado com Melani, conversaram sobre diversas coisas, MM falava como era a vida de um cavaleiro, e Melani lhe contava de como foi criada pelos pais para ser a esposa perfeita, e que só estava trabalhando porque o pai teve um derrame e ela teve que ajudar a família nas despesas da casa, de como ela e a Rey se divertiam quando eram crianças, e que estava totalmente feliz por ajudar a amiga nessa hora tão feliz da vida dela. Depois do jantar eles retiraram a mesa e foram para a lareira que estava acessa já que a noite estava um pouco fria nessa noite, conversavam e tomavam mais vinho.

Melani: Nossa! O jantar estava maravilhoso, como aprendeu a cozinhar bem assim? (se sentando no carpete junto com MM para ficar mais perto da lareira).

MM: A mulher do mio mestre me ensinou lá na Itália. (servindo mais uma taça para Melani).

Melani: Você aprendeu com perfeição posso lhe assegurar.

MM: Muito obrigado, ma acho que você deve ser melhor do que io na cozinha, seu noivo deve estar orgulhoso.

Melani: Eu ainda não tenho um, meu pai disse que quer escolher muito bem um bom marido para mim. (falou com uma pontada de tristeza na voz).

MM: Non se preocupe tenho certeza de que qualquer homem ficaria honrado em ter unna mulher como você para ser sua esposa. (tentava passar naturalidade na voz, mas não gostava da idéia dela se casando com qualquer cara que o pai escolhesse).

Melani: Não é por isso que fiquei triste, sabe eu não queria ter que me casar com um cara que não amo, isso me parece tão errado, mas sei que devo ser uma boa filha e obedecer ao meu pai. (ainda triste).

MM: Melani, io acho que o seu pai só quer a tua felicidade non sou muito bom em dar conselhos, ma acho que se você se apaixonar o seu pai non vai interferir.

Melani: Obrigado, isso já é de grande ajuda, mas pode me chamar de Mel se quiser. (dando um lindo sorriso de derreter qualquer coração).

MM: Tudo bem Mel, então io acho que posso lhe dizer meu nome verdadeiro se você prometer que toca algo no piano para mim. (sorrindo ternamente para ela).

Melani: Claro, eu adoraria.

MM: O mio nome é Giovanne, só non espalhe afinal io tenho que manter as aparências. (rindo marotamente).

Melani: Tem um nome muito bonito Giovanne, eu vou tocar algo para você, mas nada difícil certo? Algo bem simples. (e foi se levantar, mas ela não era acostumada a beber e ficou um pouco tonta praticamente caindo em cima de MM, este que não esperava por isso também se desequilibrou e acabou deitado no chão com Melani em cima dele, o hobe dela subiu na parte de baixo mostrando toda a região da coxa inclusive um pedaço da calcinha, e em cima o hobe abriu formando um grande decote, ela estava com a boca a uns dois centímetros da boca de MM).

Melani: Me-me-me desculpe. (balbuciou ela com a boca quase encostando na de um Máscara surpreso).

MM: Non se preocupe. (falou baixinho, mas não resistiu a se aproximar mais daquela boca rósea entreaberta convidativa, ele começou devagar não queria assusta-la, apenas roçando de leve seus lábios nos dela, sentindo o hálito doce de vinho da boca dela lhe embriagar por completo, depois passou muito vagarosamente a ponta da língua nos lábios dela, começou a mordisca-lo, ate sentir que não agüentaria mais e a beijou, no principio foi um beijou terno leve, ate as línguas dos dois começarem a se entrelaçar em um ritmo que ficou cada vez mais exigente, passaram um bom tempo assim, ate que decidiram que precisavam parar um pouco para respirar).

Melani: O que foi isso? (confusa e tocando os lábios com as pontas dos dedos).

MM: Io non sei, ma que foi bom foi e io pretendo repetir. (se aproximando mais de Melani com os olhos cheios de desejo e paixão).

Ele a puxou pela cintura, ela não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas seu corpo pedia mais de uma maneira incontrolada, ela sabia que aquilo não estava certo, mas não tinha forças para resistir a aquele homem. Beijaram-se novamente e dessa vez foi um beijo sensual, quente e molhado com gosto de paixão. MM a pegou em seus braços, e a levou para a cama sem parar de beija-la, ele desejava aquela mulher como nunca desejou outra pessoa em sua vida, queria passar os lábios por todo aquele corpo alvo, morde-lo, chupa-lo, deixar um rastro vermelho por todos os cantos em que sua boca tocasse, ele não queria, ele necessitava dar todo o prazer que uma mulher pode ter nos braços de um homem para ela e só para ela. Ele a depositou na cama cuidadosamente e se deitou em cima dela, com delicadeza ele começou a passar a mão por todo aquele corpo que o estava deixando louco, parou de beija-la e foi descendo lentamente nunca tirando os olhos do dela, os olhos dos dois haviam ficado escuros de desejo, ele começou a desamarrar o hobe dela, o abriu e viu a minúscula camisola lilás que ela estava usando, ela não queria admitir para si mesma, mas estava louca por aquilo, ela se sentou na cama, beijou novamente o cavaleiro de câncer, e tirou a camisa dele, enquanto o hobe deslizava pelo seu ombro caindo lentamente, começou a passar os dedos no abdômen definido dele, e a arranhar de leve os fortes braços do cavaleiro, este por sua vez ia começar a tirar aquela camisola para ver aquele corpo que tanto ansiava.

Melani: Tenho que te dizer uma coisa. (falou ainda com a boca encostada na dele).

MM: Pode dizer. (parando e olhando nos olhos dela, bem próximo do rosto dela).

Melani: Giovanne eu não posso fazer isso. (com um pouco de receio da reação dele).

MM: Perché non? Fiz algo errado? (falou calmo acariciando e olhando os ombros desnudos dela).

Melani: Não é nada disso, você fez tudo certo, eu é que estou errada, eu ainda sou virgem. (disse rapidamente de uma vez só).

MM: Ah! É sério mesmo? (com um sorriso bem safadinho nos lábios).

Melani: É sim, pó que esta rindo? (ainda confusa).

MM: De seu medo de dizer. Non se preocupe io non vou te forçar a nada. (beijando a mão dela e rindo).

Melani: Sério? Não vai ficar com raiva? Afinal nós chegamos ate aqui.

MM: Claro que non vou ficar com raiva, para falar a verdade io quero te contar uma coisa.

Melani: O que? (extremamente curiosa)

MM: É que desde o primeiro momento em que ti vi io non sei o que esta acontecendo comigo, você me transmiti unna paz e preenche o mio coração de unna maneira tão boa, io non sei o que é, non posso te dizer que me apaixonei ou que te amo, ma só de você estar aqui perto de mim io me sinto melhor, io nem to me reconhecendo nunca fui de falar essas cosas melosas.

Melani: Eu também me sinto diferente ao seu lado, eu me sinto protegida, e faço coisas que normalmente não me atreveria, eu não sei o que é, mas também é uma sensação muito boa. (e o beijou carinhosamente).

MM: Bom... Então io acho que é melhor io ir para o sofá agora. (ele ia se levantar, mas ela o impediu segurando em seu braço).

Melani: Você poderia dormir aqui comigo?

MM: Ainda esta com medo da casa? (acariciando o rosto dela).

Melani: Um pouco. (mas na verdade ela não estava mais com medo ela apenas queria dormir abraçada a aquele homem magnífico).

MM: Tudo bem, io fico. (envolvendo Mel em seus braços e se deitando com ela, não demorou muito e graças ao pouco que sobrou do efeito do vinho eles logo adormeceram).


	6. Chapter 6

Ao raiar de um novo dia

Capítulo 6

Na manhã seguinte o Kamus como sempre se acorda bem cedo, se levanta da cama de um jeito que a Rey não se acorde, prepara um café da manhã caprichado para levar para a Rey, ele tem que ir treinar os seus discípulos, mas não antes de alimentar muito bem a sua noiva, faz questão de ver que ela comerá tudo e decidiu que vai começar a almoçar em sua casa mesmo, desse jeito poderá passar mais tempo com ela e se certificar que ela não ira passar o dia todo trabalhando em seu casamento.

Kamus: Cherrie é hora de acordar vamos. (colocando a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira, e tocando de leve no rosto de Rey que continua um pouco pálida).

Rey: Hummm... Que preguiça. Que horas são?

Kamus: Ainda é cedo, mas preferi lhe acordar para que coma logo, depois você pode dormir mais um pouco, certo?

Rey: Amor! To me sentindo uma criança doente. (fazendo bico).

Kamus: Hahahahhahaha, sabia que você fica linda fazendo essa carinha? (era incrível como ela conseguia fazer com que ele ria desse jeito, apenas com ela isso acontecia).

Rey: Só vou comer se eu ganhar um beijinho antes.

Kamus: Tudo bem, mas como você esta se sentindo? (dando um selinho nela).

Rey: Um pouco melhor. (começando a devorar todo aquele banquete que o cavaleiro sempre fazia para ela).

Kamus: Ainda bem. Bom, eu vou tomar o meu banho e me aprontar para sair, já volto por aqui e quando voltar quero este prato bem limpinho. (tentando parecer serio).

A Rey terminou de comer aquela enorme quantidade de comida e ainda atacou mais algumas frutas e uma geléia de morango que estava na cozinha, mas então começou a se sentir mal novamente, dessa vez não era uma sensação de desmaio e sim um enjôo forte que a fez correr para o banheiro assim que Kamus saiu dele.

Kamus: Rey você esta bem? (segurando os cabelos dela para eles não se melarem enquanto ela colocava para fora todo o café da manhã).

Rey: Estou me sentindo mal, acho que não deveria ter comido tanto. (novamente colocando tudo para fora naquela privada, deixando Kamus assustadíssimo).

Kamus: Já me resolvi, vou ligar para Athena e dizer para ela que não vou poder treinar os garotos hoje, eu vou te levar para o médico e você vai fazer o exame para nós vermos o que é isso.

Rey: Não precisa amor, eu já estou me sentindo melhor. (se recompondo e indo para a pia lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, tentando tirar o gosto amargo da boca).

Kamus: É claro que precisa e eu vou ligar agora. (saindo ainda de toalha para ligar para Athena).

Rey: Me lasquei, vou ter que enfrentar a agulha mesmo. (falando para si mesmo e indo tomar banho).

MM levantou cedo e tomou um ótimo café da manhã preparado pela Melani especialmente para ele, e resolveu que a levaria para a casa de aquário antes de descer para treinar os seus discípulos, subiu junto com ela, mas logo percebeu que o seu amigo deveria esta numa discussão com a sua companheira, pois dava para escutar a briga desde a casa de sagitário.

TIM-DOM TIM-DOM

Rey: Mas amor eu NÃO quero ir. (já estava trocada e entrando em desespero).

Kamus: Vai SIM e essa discussão acaba por aqui. (abrindo a porta sem nem se lembrar que estava apenas de toalha).

Rey: NÃO VOU NÃO. (e se sentou emburrada no sofá).

Kamus: Vai sim nem que eu tenha que lhe arrastar ate o laboratório. O que quer Máscara?

MM: Non queria atrapalhar a discussão de vocês, ma vim trazer a Mel para que ela possa ver esse lance do casamento de vocês e... (só se dando conta agora de que Kamus estava apenas de toalha, olhou para Melani que estava roxa de vergonha olhando disfarçadamente para o lado).

MM: Isso é jeito de vir atender a porta? Que pouca vergonha é essa?

Kamus: Ah! Pardon eu só vim notar agora, vou trocar de roupa e já volto, podem entrar. (e foi para o quarto vermelho como ele nunca ficou e a Rey passou correndo novamente para o banheiro).

Afrodite: Ei! O que esta acontecendo aqui? Que barulho é esse?

MM: E io é que sei, é o Kamus que nem se casou e já esta nesse puxa rabo com a mulher.

Melani: Parece que ele quer que ela vá para algum canto e ela não quer ir. (nesse momento volta o Kamus já trocado reclamando com a Rey de cabeça baixa atrás dele).

Kamus: Ta vendo? É lógico que você vai ter que ir.

Rey: Mas... Eu tenho medo...

Afrodite: O que houve amiga? Esse cubo de gelo ta fazendo algum mal para você? (abraçando a Rey e olhando feio para Kamus).

Kamus: Afrodite para com isso e vê se consegue colocar na cabeça da sua amiga de que ela precisa ir ao médico, ontem ela desmaiou e hoje passou uma boa parte do tempo vomitando.

Afrodite: Ai meu Zeus, você esta doente?

Melani: Você esta bem?

Rey: Estou bem é que eu acho que comi demais e... (saiu correndo de novo).

Kamus: Lá vai ela de novo... (e foi seguindo ela até o banheiro).

Melani: E agora? A Rey não esta em condições de me dizer o que fazer e me ajudar. (aflita com a situação da amiga e preocupada com os reparos que ainda precisavam ser feitos para o casamento).

Afrodite: Ah! Quer dizer que você é a famosa amiga que veio ajudar com o casamento?

Melani: Sou eu mesmo.

MM: To vendo que sou io que vou ter que apresentar mesmo, Melani este é o Afrodite e vai ser uno dos padrinhos do casamento.

Melani: Muito prazer.

Afrodite: Ai que fofa! Não seja tão formal, se é amiga da Rey também é minha. (abraçando Melani, o que a surpreendeu um pouco).

MM: Ei florsinha disfarçada de cavaleiro, é melhor non encostar muito. (com uma cara não muito amigável).

Afrodite: Nossa! Chegou ontem e já arrumou namorado? Você não perde tempo lindinha. Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem. (dando pulinhos e deixando os outros dois mais vermelhos que pimentão).

Rey: Quem já arrumou namorado? (ela chegou mais pálida do que estava).

Melani: Rey você tem certeza de que esta bem?

Kamus: É lógico que não esta, mas é muito teimosa para admitir.

Melani: Por que não vai ao médico?

Kamus: É isso que estou tentando botar na cabeça dela, mas ela não quer ir.

Melani: Por que não?

Rey: É que eu... Tenho medo de agulhas e o doutor quer que eu faça exame de sangue. (com uma carinha chorosa).

Afrodite: Desista meu amigo, eu já vi essa cena, e dá última vez que eu vi ela fugiu de casa e só voltou uma semana depois para não encarar uma injeção.

MM: HAHAHAHAHAHHHA, medo de agulha? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA, essa foi boa.

Melani: Mas amiga, se o médico pediu então é por que é necessário não?

Rey: Eu sei, mas NÃO vou. (olhando feio para Kamus).

Kamus: Você vai sim. (pegando a Rey e a colocando em cima do ombro enquanto ela gritava e berrava em plenos pulmões, e tudo que ela gritava não adiantava ele continuava indo em direção ao hospital do Santuário).

(gota em todos que estavam observando a cena).

Melani: E agora? Como irei trabalhar?

Afrodite: Isso é fácil é só você falar com Athena, ela é que esta ajudando a Rey ate agora. Se quiser eu te levo ate ela.

Melani: Eu adoraria, muito obrigado. (dando o seu velho sorriso angelical).

MM: Bom, io vou descendo já estou quase atrasado para treinar os bambinos. Te vejo na hora do almoço?(dando um beijo no rosto de Melani).

Melani: Claro. (dando tchau para Máscara que foi saindo).

Afrodite: Ai que lindinho. Essa sim é uma cena que eu acho que nunca voltarei a ver na vida.

Melani: Qual?

Afrodite: O Máscara sendo gentil com alguém. Menina você com esse rostinho angelical é boa mesmo, conseguiu amansar um dos bofes mais grossos do Santuário, me ensina o segredo? (muito curioso).

Melani: Eu não o acho grosso, ele é perfeito. (suspirando).

Afrodite: Agora sim entendi por que dizem que o amor é cego, mas bora logo que eu também tenho que ir treinar a molecada. (e se foi junto com Melani).


	7. Chapter 7

Medo de agulha

Capítulo 7

Rey: NNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO! (atraindo a atenção de todos os cavaleiros que estavam treinando na arena, já que o hospital ficava perto dela e Kamus teve que passar por lá).

Mú: Kamus! Meu Deus o que esta havendo? Quer matar sua noiva é? (sendo seguido pelos outros cavaleiros e seus pupilos).

Rey: Mú me salva! Por favor!

Kamus: Estou levando ela para o hospital.

Mú: Desse jeito? Por que?

Kamus: Ela não quer ir, esta com medo do exame.

Aldebaram: Tudo isso por causa de um exame?

Miro: E por que ela precisa fazer o exame?

Kamus: Ela não esta se sentindo bem, vomitou hoje o dia todo e ontem até desmaiou.

Mú: Senhorita Rey já que a Senhorita sabe que vai ter que ir de um jeito ou de outro por que não desiste e vai com o seu noivo de livre e espontânea vontade?

Rey: Bem... É que eu sou brasileira.

Mú: Eu não entendi, e o que isso tem haver?

Rey: Eu não desisto nunca.

(gota em todos)

Rey: Kamus estou passando mal de novo, ou me deixa descer, ou vai na sua roupa mesmo.

Kamus: Tudo bem, mas se correr eu vou te alcançar, não se esqueça que eu me movimento com a velocidade da luz. (ele a desceu, ela logo foi para trás de uma pilastra e colocou tudo para fora).

Todos menos Kamus: Eca! (fazendo cara de nojo).

Kamus: Pior é que cada vez ela esta mais pálida. (vendo a Rey se aproximar quase que cambaleando).

Rey: Amor eu to tonta e... (ela desmaiou e Kamus foi correndo como nunca para segura-la antes que caísse no chão).

Miro: Pelo menos vai dar menos trabalho para fazer o exame.

Todos: Miro!

Miro: Que foi? É a verdade.

Kamus: De todo o jeito eu vou leva-la agora. (e saiu carregando ela).

Miro: Ele esta muito preocupado. Sorte dele que ela esta doente se ela estivesse grávida ai sim seria um belo problema. (ele disse, mas sem prestar muita atenção).

Todos: Que? (olhando desconfiados uns para os outros).

Miro: O que foi que eu disse agora?

Todos: Esquece! (gota em Miro).

Kamus a levou para o hospital, conversou com o doutor com a Rey ainda inconsciente, este colocou algo para ela cheirar que logo a fez acordar, e para tirar o sangue foi o pior, tiveram que trazer três enfermeiras, dois médicos e o Kamus para conseguir tirar o sangue dela e depois de feito, o francês teve que escutar uma porção de xingamentos da noiva, que saiu pisando fundo ate a casa de aquário o que foi visto por todos os outros cavaleiros.

MM: Ei! Olha ali! O francês se ferrou. (tava a Rey andando rapidamente com um olhar mortal e Kamus tentando alcançar o passo da mulher e pedindo que esta falasse com ele).

Afrodite: Quem sabe o próximo não é você? (chegando para começar a treinar e vendo a cena).

MM: Io? De onde tirou essa idéia?

Miro: É mesmo Dite. Por que disse isso? (ele sabia que o Afrodite era o maior fofoqueiro do Santuário e se ele havia dito isso então tinha algo que ele sabia).

Afrodite: É porque o Maskinha estava no maior love com a Melani a amiga da Rey.

MM: Io vou te matar fofoqueiro maledeto! (e saiu ainda vermelho de vergonha correndo atrás de Afrodite).

Enquanto todos os outros cavaleiros estavam tirando sarro da cara de MM o Kamus tentava amenizar a briga com a noiva.

Kamus: Cherrie... Vamos, fale comigo, não foi tão mal assim. (ela bufava e andava mais rápido ainda, chegou na casa entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com força quase que na cara do seu noivo).

Kamus: Tudo bem, quando estiver mais calma eu vou ate ai, enquanto isso eu vou fazendo o almoço. (sabia que se entrasse provavelmente seria estrangulado e preferiu não arriscar).

Horas depois a Rey já estava um pouco mais calma, havia dormido, tinha acabado de acordar, e a fome começou a apertar afinal já era hora do almoço e o Kamus estava preparando algo realmente muito cheiroso, geralmente eles almoçariam no refeitório do Santuário, mas como a Rey não estava bem Kamus achou melhor preparar algo em casa mesmo, e ainda teve a idéia de utilizar um livro de receitas brasileiras que o Aldebaram havia lhe emprestado já há algum tempo. Como o almoço já estava pronto ele resolveu chamá-la.

Kamus: Cherrie? (ela estava com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro e seus olhos mostravam que ela tinha acordado a pouco tempo).

Rey: Hum? (levantando de leve a cabeça e olhando Kamus).

Kamus: O almoço esta pronto. Esta com fome? (sentando na beira da cama e colocando a mão na testa dela para ver se tinha febre).

Rey: Um pouquinho. (falou ainda se despertando lentamente).

Kamus: Então vamos almoçar. (puxando ela).

Rey: E se eu passar mal de novo?

Kamus: Não faz mal, o que não pode é você não se alimentar, o doutor disse que suspeita de algo, mas não quis me dizer o que é, ele só disse que por enquanto não havia motivos para se preocupar muito, os resultados ficarão prontos daqui a três dias por causa do final de semana.

Rey: Esta bem, então eu vou tentar comer um pouco. (recebendo um beijo na testa).

Os pratos que Kamus havia feito eram estrogonofe de frango, salada de atum, e de sobremesa ele fez pudim de chocolate o que deixou a Rey lambendo os lábios, ela praticamente devorou tudo que tinha na mesa, Kamus ficou ate meio assustado com a reação da noiva, nem quando ela se diz realmente faminta ele havia visto ela comer tanto, mas pelo menos estava feliz afinal ela estava se alimentando e isso já era de muita ajuda.

Kamus: Realmente você estava com fome hoje. Se sente melhor? (acariciando os cabelos dela).

Rey: Estou. Você vai sair hoje para fazer alguma coisa?

Kamus: Não, hoje eu sou exclusivamente seu.

Rey: Eu estou um pouco cansada, e olha que eu nem sei por que. Que tal se nós passássemos hoje o dia assistindo televisão? Ou você poderia ler um dos seus livros de suspense para mim?

Kamus: Tudo bem, hoje eu faço o que você quiser, deixe-me pegar um livro interessante e nós vamos para o quarto, certo?

Rey: Certo!

Mas a felicidade dos dois durou pouco, quando estavam novamente acomodados a campainha começou a tocar novamente e o Kamus foi atende-la, e para a sua decepção era a pessoa que ele menos queria ver nesse dia.

Cristofer: Cadê a minha irmã? (olhando para todos os lados procurando a Rey).

Kamus: Esta no quarto descansando um pouco. (Kamus falou friamente).

Cristofer: E como ela esta?

Kamus: Hoje ela começou a vomitar e eu a levei para fazer o exame que o doutor pediu.

Cristofer: Ele disse o que poderia ser?

Kamus: Não, ele tem suspeitas, mas acha melhor falar só depois que tiver certeza.

Cristofer: Certo, eu quero vê-la.

Kamus: Pode ir, eu vou pegar um suco para ela e já vou para o quarto também.

Cristofer deu umas batidinhas na porta do quarto antes de entrar.

Rey: Pode entrar.

Cristofer: Reysinha minha preciosa, como esta se sentindo hoje? (se sentando na cama ao lado da irmã que estava deitada confortavelmente).

Rey: Um pouco melhor, mas tive que passar por cada uma.

Cristofer: O que aconteceu? Vamos conte tudo para o seu maninho. (acariciando a cabeça dela como se estivesse conversando com uma criança).

Rey: Eu conto se você parar de me tratar como criança já não basta o Kamus.

Cristofer: Tudo bem, mas comece a falar.

Rey: Eu passei hoje a manhã toda vomitando e acabei tendo que fazer exame de sangue. (com uma cara triste de quem sofreu muito).

Cristofer: E qual foi o poder divino que te convenceu a fazer? (ele sabia que se fosse de livre e espontânea vontade ela nunca faria).

Kamus: Eu tive que carrega-la a força ate o hospital. (entregando o copo de suco para a Rey).

Cristofer: Pelo menos nisso eu vou ter que concordar com você, para cuidar da saúde dela até o impossível deve ser feito. (até que ele não é um cunhado tão mal pensou Cristofer avaliando a atitude de Kamus).

Rey: Ei! Não concorde com ele, foi horrível.

Kamus: Eu faria tudo de novo se fosse para te ajudar a melhorar. (pegou o copo novamente dessa vez já vazio, deu um beijo na testa da Rey e foi deixar o copo na cozinha).

Ele se aproveitou do momento sozinho com a irmã para saber um pouco mais do relacionamento da sua irmã com aquele homem, ate que olhando por certo ângulo ele parecia que iria dar um bom marido para a Rey, afinal dava para ver que ele realmente se importava com ela.

Cristofer: Mana, eu queria saber até que ponto você gosta desse homem?

Rey: Eu o amo muito com todas as minhas forças, por que quer saber disso?

Cristofer: Eu apenas quero ter certeza de que você será feliz.

Rey: É claro que eu serei, com o Kamus do meu lado eu me torno a mulher mais feliz do mundo mesmo quando nós brigamos.

Cristofer: Que bom! Você sabe que eu só quero o melhor para você.

Rey: Sei sim e te agradeço muito, eu quero demais que você se entenda com ele afinal faremos parte da mesma família.

Cristofer: Tudo bem, eu tentarei. Eu já vou indo tenho ainda que escolher o presente que eu vou dar para vocês de casamento.

Rey: Serio? O que você vai nos dar?

Cristofer: Segredo. Mas eu já vou indo aproveito e me despeço do meu cunhado na cozinha. (e saiu dando um beijo na bochecha da irmã).

Na cozinha o Kamus estava dando um tempo para que os dois irmãos tivessem um pouco mais de tempo para conversar.

Cristofer: Kamus eu quero falar com você.

Kamus: Pode falar. (serio olhando diretamente nos olhos de Cristofer).

Cristofer: Eu queria te pedir desculpas, por ter sido tão agressivo com você. É que a Rey é a minha única irmã e eu sempre fui muito super protetor, tive medo de que ela não arranjasse uma boa pessoa e fosse infeliz, mas agora vejo que não é esse o caso, e acho que você pode faze-la feliz como ela merece e se não fizer aí sim nós teremos uma grande "conversa" se é que me entende, ficarei de olho em você.

Kamus: Muito obrigado, e eu também peço pardon pela minha atitude hostil, para falar a verdade eu também sou um pouco protetor demais com ela, e pode ter certeza de que farei o possível para que ela seja muito feliz comigo. (eles apertaram as mãos e Cristofer foi embora deixando o jovem casal curtindo a tarde toda uma boa leitura e muito namoro).

MM voltou do treino para almoçar e como havia marcado com a Melani, ele resolveu fazer um dos seus pratos italianos deliciosos, mas teve uma grande surpresa ao chegar em casa e notar que já estava tudo pronto para o almoço.

Melani: Que bom que chegou, eu achei que estaria cansado quando chegasse então tomei a liberdade de preparar o almoço.

MM: Mia nossa! Realmente você irá ser unna esposa perfeita, questes pratos parecem estar deliciosos. (olhando para a refeição que ela havia preparado e sentindo o aroma que deles emanavam).

Melani: Muito obrigado, eu espero que você goste.

MM: Claro que io gostarei, me deixa só tomar uno banho rápido que io venho comer contigo.

Melani: Tudo bem estarei esperando.

Os dois tiveram um almoço maravilhoso, MM não parava de elogiar a culinária de Melani, e ela lhe fez aceitar de que todo dia iria preparar o almoço para ele, e nem precisou pedir muito que ele adorou a idéia, era como ser casado com uma ótima mulher só que ele não podia possui-la. (pelo menos não por enquanto).


	8. Chapter 8

O que os olhos vêem o coração sente

Capítulo 8

Passaram-se três dias fascinantes para MM que percebia que a cada dia estava se apaixonando mais por aquele anjinho disfarçado de mulher, ele só não contava com uma coisa.

MM: O almoço esta maravilhoso como sempre, mio anjo.

Melani: Sabe Giovanne, eu acho que nunca vou me cansar de escutar você dizendo isso.

Nesse momento uma mulher entra na casa de câncer, era uma serva muito bonita, cabelos vermelho fogo até a cintura, com seios enormes que até pareciam silicone, e foi logo falando.

Serva: Maskinha?

MM: Manu?

Manu: Nossa maskinha, faz um tempinho que você não me procura, eu já estou com saudades. (se atirando em cima de MM e sentando no colo dele, deixando Melani muito confusa).

Melani: Quem é essa Giovanne? (com cara de poucos amigos).

MM: Não é nada disso que você esta pensando Mel. (tentando tirar a mulher do seu pescoço).

Manu: Ah! Você deve ser a nova amiga do Maskinha. Que legal! Ta a fim de fazer com duas hoje não é seu danadinho? (apertando uma das bochechas de MM).

Melani: Que? Duas?

Manu: Não se preocupe ele dá conta, teve uma vez que agente fez ate com três não foi

Maskinha? E você é tão bonitinha tenha certeza de que eu e ele cuidaremos de você muito bem. (se aproximando de Melani com uma cara bem maliciosa).

MM: Pode parar Manu ela non é esse tipo de mulher. Acho melhor você ir embora agora. (segurando ela por um braço).

Maise: Ai! Esta certo, se não queria era só ter dito. (e saiu pisando fundo enquanto Melani ainda estava paralisada e de boca aberta).

MM: Mel não é bem isso que você esta pen...

POFT (Melani lhe acertou uma tapa no rosto e saiu correndo chorando, enquanto MM ficava lá parado com a mão no local da tapa ele ainda não acreditava que pela primeira vez na vida toda que tinha levado um tapa na cara, e que tapa viu).

Enquanto isso estava acontecendo em câncer, a Rey havia ido pegar o resultado do exame, ela já estava se sentindo melhor e conseguiu convencer o Kamus a ir treinar os seus discípulos que ela mesma conversaria com o médico e voltaria na hora do almoço para contar a ele o resultado.

Rey: E então doutor? Qual o resultado do exame? O que eu tenho? (sentada na cadeira balançando o pé mostrando claramente que estava ansiosa).

Doutor: Bem, Rey eu não sei se você já estava esperando por isso, mas se confirmou o que eu estava pensando por causa dos seus sintomas.

Rey: O que é doutor? Por favor, não faça rodeios por pior que seja me diga de uma vez. (estava já se desesperando).

O doutor se levantou da cadeira, colocou as mãos nos ombros da Rey, se encostou à ponta de sua mesa e começou a falar.

Doutor: Não fique alarmada você simplesmente esta grá...

Nesse momento entra um Afrodite desesperado dentro do consultório.

Afrodite: Doutor eu preciso de sua ajuda imediatamente!

Doutor: O que houve Afrodite? (se sobressaltando).

Afrodite: Isso doutor. (e começou a passar os dedos do doutor em sua boca).

Doutor: Isso o que?

Afrodite: Não esta sentindo? Os meus lindos lábios estão RACHADOS! (começando a chorar no consultório).

Doutor: O que?

Afrodite: Por favor, me ajude, o que eu faço? Eu não posso ter lábios assim, eu sou Afrodite de peixes o ser com a beleza mais perfeita que existe aqui nesse Santuário.

Doutor: Afrodite, por favor, você interrompeu uma consulta importante para isso? É só você beber mais água durante os treinos que isso passa.

Afrodite: Só isso? Tem certeza?

Doutor: Claro que tenho. Agora me dê licença que eu estou ocupado. (apontando para a Rey que permaneceu imóvel em sua cadeira).

Afrodite: Amiga! Você esta aí? Nem tinha te notado você acredita?

Rey: Eu notei. (mais estava um pouco angustiada porque ainda não sabia o que tinha).

Afrodite: Veio pegar o resultado dos exames? (notando a expressão preocupada dela).

Rey: Sim. Por favor, pode continuar doutor, eu não me importo se o Dite souber, ele é o meu melhor amigo, eu estou pronta pode falar. (se levantando e segurando com força a mão de Afrodite).

Doutor: Bom... Você não precisa ficar alarmada desse jeito, na verdade você não esta doente, tudo bem que estava apresentando sinais de uma fraca anemia, mas nada de grave, o verdadeiro motivo desses seus desconfortos é que você esta grávida.

PLOFT (o Afrodite tinha acabado de desmaiar e a Rey estava imóvel de boca aberta ainda segurando a mão dele como se ele não estivesse caído no chão ao seu lado).

Rey: Que? Quando? Como?

Doutor: É... Bem... O como eu acho que você deve saber, mas o quando eu devo calcular que você esta para completar três meses.

Rey: Ai meu Zeus! (se sentando agora na cadeira, mas sem largar a mão de Afrodite que estava se recuperando e se levantando).

Doutor: Você esta bem?

Rey: Eu... Eu... Não sei. E se o Kamus não gostar da idéia? Quer dizer, nós planejávamos ter filhos, mas nada tão cedo, nós nem casamos e...

Afrodite: Ei! Pare de falar besteiras ele vai ser o homem mais feliz do mundo. (olhando nos olhos da Rey e falando sério por mais incrível que pareça).

Rey: Você acha?

Afrodite: Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. (abraçando a amiga que agora estava rindo de felicidade).

Rey: Eu vou ser mamãe Dite! Vou ser mamãe! (agora ela pulava e abraçava o amigo).

Afrodite: Vai ser sim amiga! E vai ser a melhor mãe do mundo! (pulando junto).

Rey: Espera! Tem algo errado! O Kamus deveria ser o primeiro a saber, depois de mim. Ele vai ficar uma fera se não souber logo.

Afrodite: Então vamos logo contar para ele!

Rey: Vamos sim, mas você não poderá falar nada ouviu? Quem tem que dizer sou eu.

Afrodite: Tudo bem, mas vamos logo. (e saíram em disparada para a casa de aquário).

Doutor: Essas crianças não têm jeito. (balançando a cabeça e voltando aos seus afazeres).

Na casa de aquário o Kamus tinha acabado de chegar para preparar o almoço e saber do resultado que a Rey iria trazer, mas acabou por achar a Melani chorando sentada em frente da sua casa.

Kamus: Melani o que aconteceu?

Melani: Meu desculpe Kamus sinf..., É que eu snif... Queria falar com a Rey sinf...

Kamus: Ela não esta, mas se quiser pode desabafar comigo. (se sentando ao lado dela).

Melani: Eu não quero incomodar você com meus problemas, me desculpe. (limpando as lágrimas e tentando engolir o choro).

Kamus: Não é incomodo nenhum, pode me dizer, o que foi que o Máscara aprontou?

Melani: Como sabe que ele é o meu problema?

Kamus: Foi apenas uma suposição, mas me diga. (então ela contou tudo o que havia acontecido para ele).

Melani: E foi isso que aconteceu.

Kamus: Bem, eu não sou de defender o Máscara, já que afinal ele realmente tinha uma conduta bem imprópria antigamente, mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa que não só eu como todo o Santuário percebeu. O Máscara esta tendo uma atitude bem diferente desde que você chegou aqui, eu não acreditava até ver ele dispensando uma porção de servas que sempre estão atrás dele no treino de hoje. Se quer a minha opinião ele gosta muito de você.

Melani: Você acha mesmo?

Kamus: Se não achasse eu não te falaria isso, você já deve ter notado que eu levo minhas coisas muito a sério não é?

Melani: Sim, isso é verdade. Me dê a sua opinião, por favor, você acha que ele me ama? (corando um pouco ao fazer a pergunta).

Kamus: Isso eu não posso te afirmar, eu só sei que ele gosta muito de você e acho que esta segunda parte você deveria perguntar para ele pessoalmente.

Melani: Certo, muito obrigado.

Kamus: De nada, mas agora eu quero ver um sorriso bem bonito. (olhando para ela e sorrindo).

Ela começou a rir e deu um abraço apertado em Kamus que retribuiu meio sem graça, ela também se afastou um pouco e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

COF COF (foi o Afrodite que fez o barulho forçando os dois olharem para ele e para a Rey que estava vermelha de raiva com uma cara realmente mortal, para falar a verdade, nem Kamus nem Melani sabiam como ainda estavam vivos depois de receberem aquele olhar).

Kamus: Cherrie, não é isso que você esta pensando.

Rey: E como você sabe o que eu estou pensando Kamus de aquário?

Kamus: É que o seu rosto fica levemente perigo. (falando calmo, tentando aliviar a situação).

Melani: É verdade Rey, não é isso que você esta pensando.

Rey: Não se meta nisso Melani, a não ser que queira confusão.

Kamus: Calma cherrie deixe-me explicar.

Rey: Para quê eu quero explicação se vi bem aquela cena romântica? (falando cinicamente).

Kamus: Eu apenas estava conversando com ela e...

Rey: CONVERSANDO? NÃO FOI ISSO O QUE EU VI!

Kamus: Calma não se exalte, por favor! Vamos conversar.

Rey: CONVERSAR? VOCÊ ESTAVA AGARRANDO A MINHA AMIGA E QUER CONVERSAR?

Shura: Ei que barulho é esse? Dá pra discutir baixo vocês dois?

Afrodite: Não se mete Shura.

Shura: Como assim no me meter? Eu quero que essa galinhagem pare, eu quero descansar.

Kamus: TÁ CHAMANDO QUEM DE GALINHA? NÃO FALE ASSIM DA MINHA MULHER!

Shura: No foi isso que yo quis dizer, mas no fique falando os seus problemas íntimos para o Santuário inteiro escutar.

Kamus: COMO OUSA FALAR ISSO PARA MIM? QUER MORRER CONGELADO?

Miro e Aioros: O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Shura e Kamus: NÃO SE METAM!

Miro: POR QUE ESTÃO GRITANDO COMIGO? O QUE EU FIZ?

Aioros: É ISSO AI! POR QUE ESTÃO GRITANDO CONOSCO?

Shura: É O KAMUS QUE QUER QUE TODOS DO SANTUÁRIO SAIBAM DAS SUAS DISCUSSÕES COM A MULHER!

Kamus: EU NÃO, VOCÊ QUE NÃO SABE QUE BRIGA DE MARIDO E MULHER NINGUÉM DEVE SE METER.

Afrodite: PAREM COM ISSO! (todos pararam afinal essa era nova, Afrodite não costumava ficar bravo desse jeito ele dizia que dava rugas).

Afrodite: Muito bem, primeiro a sua mulher não pode se zangar, segundo eu não sei o que houve aqui, mas se fosse você eu iria para dentro da sua casa aonde a Rey já foi, e me explicava rapidinho antes que ela arrume as malas e vá embora, se ela for você vai se arrepender profundamente, pois ela esta em um estado que eu não posso contar apesar da minha língua estar querendo muito. (nesse momento Kamus se lembrou do resultado do exame que ele ainda não sabia, mas se o Afrodite havia dito aquilo então era algo importante e ele iria fazer a todo custo ele contar).

Kamus: O que é que ela tem? (com uma visível preocupação estampada em seu rosto).

Afrodite: Não posso lhe dizer.

Kamus: Só vou perguntar mais uma vez Afrodite. O QUE É QUE ELA TEM? (todos os cavaleiros recuaram um passo e a Melani se escondeu atrás de Miro com medo do olhar de Kamus que estava bem pior do que o de costume).

Afrodite: Ela esta grávida. (ele falou rapidamente, e depois respirou aliviado tinha achado que o Kamus iria coloca-lo dentro de um esquife de gelo ali mesmo).

O rosto de Kamus começou a mudar de cor, ele estava branco que nem papel, Miro se posicionou atrás dele pois achava que ele iria desmaiar.

Kamus: O-o-o-o que?

Afrodite: Ela vai me matar por ter te contado, mas é verdade ela esta grávida.

Aioros: Miro boca de praga, foi só você dizer que aconteceu.

Miro: E eu disse nada, a culpa é do Kamus que fez, e eu não ajudei em nada viu.

Kamus: É CLARO QUE NÃO AJUDOU, ANTES DE VOCÊ TOCAR NA MINHA MULHER EU TE MATAVA.

Miro: Ca-calma Kamus, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. (recuando não um, mas vários passos).

Afrodite: Bem se você não se apressar, provavelmente ela se tornara sua ex-mulher antes de se tornar sua mulher o que é meio contraditório.

Shura: Eso es verdad. (com a mão no queixo absorvendo as informações).

Afrodite: Anda logo vai! (empurrando Kamus para dentro de casa, fechando a porta e saindo com os outros para que ninguém interrompesse a conversa do casal).

Kamus: Cherrie? (entrando dentro do quarto e vendo ela chorando e arrumando a sua mala rapidamente).

Rey: O que você quer? (falou sem olhar para ele).

Kamus: O que esta fazendo?

Rey: As malas. Eu vou embora daqui.

Kamus: Não vai não, esta é a sua casa. (aquela visão estava destruindo o seu coração, ele não podia deixa-la ir embora).

Rey: Eu vou sim. E ESTA NÃO É A MINHA CASA! (chorando mais ainda e tentando sem sucesso fechar a mala).

Kamus: Eu não vou deixar você ir embora. (ele a abraço e a beijou, ela tentava empurra-lo, mas não conseguia, a força do cavaleiro era muito superior a sua, e mesmo assim ela não desistia de tentar empurra-lo. Ele a empurrou para a cama e se deitou em cima dela de uma maneira que ela não conseguia tira-lo e olhou nos olhos cheios de raiva e ódio dela).

Rey: Me largue ou eu vou fazer um escândalo.

Kamus: Pode fazer, eu não vou lhe deixar ir embora, vou lhe mostrar que você é a única mulher que existe para mim. (e os seus olhos estavam cinza de desejo, ele a beijou com voracidade, e arrancou toda a roupa que ela vestia).

Rey: ME SOLTE KAMUS! (chorava muito, e estava sentindo o quanto ele estava excitado, ela não sabia por quanto tempo ainda resistiria, mas sabia que não era muito afinal aquele homem era a tentação na forma humana).

Kamus arrancou suas roupas de treinamento também, sem permitir que a Rey saísse dali, ele já havia perdido a razão, não queira saber de mais nada a não ser esta ali junto dela e mostrar para ela que ela era a mulher dele e mais ninguém. Ele a beijou novamente abafando os gritos que ela estava soltando, depois seus beijos desceram para o pescoço, fazendo com que ela mostrasse menos resistência, e ele foi descendo mais ainda, chupando vorazmente os seios da Rey, fazendo com que as defesas dela parassem por completo enquanto ela soltava longos suspiros e baixos gemidos apesar de continuar chorando. A Rey sabia que deveria sair dali, mas ela não iria conseguir sobreviver mais sem aquele homem que a fazia se sentir tão especial e amada, e resolveu que iria seguir com as vontades de seu corpo que estava completamente excitado, ao sentir os toques daquele homem que ela tanto amava. Kamus desceu mais ainda e começou a beijar, e passar a língua na parte mais intima do corpo de sua amada, enquanto ela dava alguns gritinhos, apertava mais ainda a cabeça dele entre as suas coxas, o segurando pelos cabelos, e falava coisas desconexas que não faziam sentido, até que não agüentou mais, arqueou suas costas, e teve o seu primeiro orgasmo da tarde. Ela puxava Kamus para cima dela novamente, este chegou nos ouvidos dela.

Kamus: Me peça para possuí-la. (falou num sussurro deixando a Rey louca).

Rey: Por favor, Kamus.

Kamus: Peça! (a puxando pelos cabelos e lhe dando beijos muito quentes no pescoço e passando a língua de leve na orelha dela).

Rey: Me possua, por favor, me possua. (ela falou lhe segurando o rosto e olhando nos olhos dele suplicando).

Não precisou pedir de novo, ele enterrou o seu membro de uma vez só no corpo dela, fazendo com que os dois soltassem um grito de prazer, e começou a fazer os movimentos para frente e para trás sem tirar os olhos da face dela, apreciando cada gemido, cada palavra, cada olhar de prazer que ela lhe dava, os corpos estavam num ritmo frenético de prazer, ele agora beijava sofregamente a boca dela ainda com o gosto das lagrimas que tinham parado de cair, ate que ela teve o seu segundo orgasmo, e ele logo em seguida também teve o dele. Os dois estavam exaustos, ele caiu para o lado e a abraçou, ficando os dois com os corpos colados enquanto ele sentia o aroma dos cabelos dela, eles não demoraram muito e dormiram abraçados sem nada dizerem.


	9. Chapter 9

Esclarecendo as coisas

Capítulo 9

Depois de algum tempo se recuperando da surpresa do tapa e pensando muito no que iria falar, MM resolveu ir atrás de Mel na casa de aquário supondo que ela estaria lá, mas não precisou subir muito, pois quando estava chegando perto da casa de escorpião ele viu uma cena que não gostou nem um pouco, Miro estava conversando animadamente com Mel enfrente a sua respectiva casa, e estava convidando ela para entrar.

MM: MIRO! SEU ESCORPIÃO FIGLIO DE UNNA...

Miro: Ei! Não sei o que esta havendo, mas não mete a mãe no meio e hoje a minha cota de gritos sem motivos já ultrapassou há muito tempo.

Melani: Giovanne o que esta acontecendo?

MM: E você ainda me pergunta? Esse grego safado esta te cantando.

Melani: Não ele não esta.

MM: Non? Então qual é o motivo de tanta risada, hein? (não estava acreditando que aquele o homem mais galinha do Santuário não estava dando em cima dela).

Melani: É que a Rey esta grávida.

Miro: É isso ai! E o Kamus e ela estão no maior barraco lá em cima e eu estava falando para a senhorita Melani que queria saber como é que ele vai se livrar dessa. E por mais que a senhorita Melani seja bonita eu nunca a cantaria.

MM: Calma! Unna cosa de cada vez. Primero me explica esse negócio do gelado lá em cima. Ela esta grávida dele?

Miro: Sim esta.

MM: Diu Santo! Pense em como isso aqui ficaria com mais alguém de nariz arrebitado andando pelo Santuário. Isso aqui vai se tornar uno inferno de vez, io acho que vou falar com Athena pra ver se ela me manda pra Hades novamente pelo menos lá io tenho sossego.

Melani: Giovanne! Que horror não fale isso. (rindo um pouco pensando se o filho da Rey e do Kamus seria tão sério quanto o pai).

Miro: Vai ser legal! Eu vou pedir para o Kamus me deixar ser o padrinho.

Melani: Não deixa o Afrodite escutar isso senão ele te mata para ficar com a vaga.

MM: Certo, ma non fuja do outro assunto. Perché você non daria em cima da Mel?

Miro: Primeiro porque vocês formam um bonito casal, segundo você é meu amigo, e terceiro a Senhorita Melani tem uma aparência muito inocente, eu me sentiria culpado pelo resto da minha vida, se fosse a Senhorita Rey que tem aqueles peitões lindos e aquela cara bem maliciosa quando quer, eu nem falaria. (gota em todos nesse momento).

MM: Culpado?

Miro: É! Culpado por fazer ela perder a sua inocência.

MM: Mel você contou a ele que ainda é virgem? (ele estava bufando de raiva ao pensar em como o escorpião sabia das intimidades dela).

Melani: Claro que não Giovanne. Isso é pergunta que se faça? E Miro cuidado com o que fala, se Kamus escutar isso ele te mata.

MM: Então como é que você sabe? (apontando para Miro).

Miro: Isso é algo que eu detecto de longe meu caro amigo, foi uma vida inteira de treino para perceber, mas graças a isso eu já sou um craque nesse assunto e eu não sou doido a ponto de falar uma coisa dessas com o Kamus por perto, ele no mínimo me colocaria pelo resto da vida em um esquife de gelo.

MM: Treinamento? Sei! Tu passasse foi muito tempo fazendo safadeza escorpião safado.

Miro: É apenas uma questão detalhes, mas tudo bem pense como quiser, eu já vou entrar boa tarde para os dois.

MM: Vamos Mel. (segurando na mão dela).

Melani: Para onde?

MM: Para um lugar mais calmo, precisamos conversar.

Melani: Também acho, vamos. (e saíram de mãos dadas sem falar mais nada ate chegarem em um lago que tinha perto do Santuário que no momento não tinha ninguém).

MM: Bem io queria te explicar sobre o que aconteceu lá em casa. (se sentando com Melani perto do lago).

Melani: Tudo bem, mas antes eu quero saber se você me perdoa pela minha grosseria com o tapa?

MM: Non se preocupe com isso ele foi bem merecido, io fiquei bastante surpreso com a tua atitude, ma io devia ter falado com todas as servas de que non queria ter mais relações com elas.

Melani: Era isso que queria me dizer? (ela estava tentando passar indiferença, mas não estava conseguindo, não suportava a idéia de que havia outras servas que haviam feito esse tipo de coisa com ele enquanto ela que o amava não havia feito nada, opa, o que foi que ela pensou? Pelos Deuses! Agora é que ela esta dando conta de que o ama e não suportaria perde-lo para outra mulher).

MM: Io também queria me desculpar.

Melani: Giovanne eu queria saber de uma coisa.

MM: O que?

Melani: O que nós somos?

MM: Que pergunta é essa? Nói somos namorados, oras!

Melani: Você gosta de mim o suficiente para largar essas mulheres e continuar só comigo? Uma virgem complicada? (falando diretamente, mas sem olhar nos olhos dele e também falou isso baixinho como um sussurro).

MM: É claro que io gosto, e você non é complicada, é a mulher mais perfeita que io já conheci em toda a mia vida, e pelo que io saiba você non será virgem para sempre, então non pense ma nessas besteiras. (levantando o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos, se aproximando mais e lhe depositando um suave beijo nos lábios, um beijo cheio de carinho).

Melani: Mas você também sabe que depois que o casamento da Rey se realizar eu irei embora para a casa dos meus pais novamente.

MM: Io sei... Ma non quero pensar nisso agora, o importante por enquanto é que estamos juntos o futuro agente deixa para acertar depois.

Melani: Tudo bem. (abraçando-o, e assim eles ficaram a tarde inteira namorando enfrente ao lago, de noite foram para casa jantar, e novamente dormiram abraçados no quarto sem nenhuma cobrança o que deixava a Mel cada vez mais encantada com aquele homem tão especial).

Na casa de aquário o Kamus acordou de noite e percebeu que a sua mulher continuava ao seu lado, mas havia algo errado ela estava chorando deitada na cama de costas para ele, dava para perceber isso por causa das fungadas discretas que ela fazia como se estivesse com o nariz entupido.

Kamus: Cherrie... Você esta bem?

Rey: Me desculpe eu não queria te acordar... (falou sem olhar para ele e com uma voz que demonstrava uma profunda tristeza).

Kamus: Não se preocupe com isso, vamos olhe para mim e me diga o que esta havendo. (e a puxou fazendo com que ela ficasse de frente para ele, mas ainda deitada).

Rey: Não é nada. (respondeu friamente desviando o olhar para não olhar para ele).

Kamus: Você ainda esta pensando besteiras não é?

Rey: Não estou pensando nenhuma besteira, mas pode ficar contente afinal já conseguiu me provar que eu não posso sobreviver sem você, mesmo você me traindo com uma das minhas amigas. (tinha muita raiva contida nas palavras dela).

Kamus: Você não me deixou explicar o que estava acontecendo naquela hora, agora olhe para mim que eu vou lhe contar tudo. (enxugando as lágrimas dela que teimavam em cair por todo o rosto).

Rey: Não tem nada para me explicar eu vi tudo.

Kamus: Você apenas viu a Melani me agradecendo por eu ter dado um conselho para ela sobre o relacionamento dela com o MM.

Rey: Que? Você a estava aconselhando?

Kamus: É, ela teve um problema com ele, e como você não estava eu disse que poderia ajudá-la, ela me contou e eu lhe ajudei a resolver, e o que você viu foi ela me agradecendo nada mais que isso.

Rey: Só isso? Não aconteceu mais nada entre vocês dois?

Kamus: É claro que não, eu te amo e nunca chegaria perto de outra mulher, você é muito ciumenta e acho que o seu estado esta ajudando afinal mulheres nesse estado tendem a ficar muito sensíveis pelo que eu saiba. (falou carinhosamente alisando o rosto da noiva).

Rey: Isso é verdade e... Como você sabe?

Kamus: Acho que eu vi na televisão ou li em uma revista por que?

Rey: Não, como você sabe que eu estou grávida?

Kamus: Eu ameacei o Afrodite ate ele me contar. (falou isso com um riso de deboche).

Rey: Isso não vale! Quem deveria ter te contado era eu!

Kamus: E quando pretendia fazer isso?

Rey: Eu estava subindo ate aqui para te contar isso antes de ver aquela cena toda. Amor me faz um favor?

Kamus: Qualquer coisa.

Rey: Nunca mais dê conselhos a amigas minhas.

Kamus: Nem precisava pedir, depois de hoje acho que eu nunca mais vou dar conselhos a ninguém a não ser para você e o nosso bebê. (colocando sua mão sobre a barriga dela).

Rey: Nosso bebê. É tão bom dizer isso.

Kamus: Com quanto tempo você esta?

Rey: O doutor disse que vai fazer três meses.

Kamus: Você é incrível! Eu nunca imaginei que alguém iria conseguir me deixar tão feliz quanto você me deixa, e agora isso. (ele falou no ouvido dela enquanto acariciava a barriga dela ate adormecerem novamente).


	10. Chapter 10

Surpresas em uma barriga

Capítulo 10

Passou-se mais duas semanas no Santuário e os casais estavam muito harmoniosos, o casamento estava quase todo preparado, a Rey e o Kamus decidiram que Afrodite e Melani seriam os padrinhos da Rey, e Mú e Saori os de Kamus no começo MM não gostou muito de saber que a Melani seria madrinha junto com o Afrodite, mas como tinha grande suspeita de que ele não era muito chegado à mulher ele deixou de implicar, afinal ele também estava indo muito bem com a namorada apesar de todo o esforço que estava fazendo para não apressa-la a se entregar, ele queria que ela própria tomasse essa decisão sem nenhuma pressão.

Hoje também era um dia muito importante para Kamus e Rey era basicamente o dia do primeiro ultra-som dela e já dava para perceber os primeiros sinais de que sua barriga estava crescendo. Kamus falou com Saori e ela lhe disse que ele não precisava voltar a treinar seus pupilos ate depois da lua de mel, pois ele tinha que se dedicar bastante a sua noiva que estava com os nervos a flor da pele por causa da gravidez, eles já estavam no consultório prontos apenas esperando o médico entrar e começar o ultra-som.

Rey: Amor eu estou ficando muito inchada, você não acha?

Kamus: Claro que não você esta simplesmente linda, e eu ainda não sei como você consegue ficar mais bonita a cada dia que passa.

Rey: Eu sei que é mentira, mas eu não me canso de escutar. (abraçando ele).

Kamus: Esta me chamando de mentiroso é? Você vai ver. (e começou a fazer cócegas nela, enquanto ela estava quase para morrer de rir, e o doutor entrou no consultório já rindo da situação do casal que agora estavam vermelhos de vergonha).

Doutor: Bom dia! Parece que estamos muito felizes hoje.

Rey: É verdade doutor, estamos muito ansiosos para saber se é menino ou menina o nosso bebê.

Doutor: Que bom! Então vamos começar. (ele passou um gel na barriga dela, e colocou o instrumento nela passando de um lado para outro mostrando para eles o bebê e conferindo se estava tudo certo).

Doutor: Ih!Acho que temos uma surpresa aqui!

Kamus: O que houve doutor? Há algo errado com a Rey ou com o bebê? (já bem apreensivo).

Doutor: Não tem nada errado é só que aqui não tem um bebê.

Rey: Como assim não tem um bebê? O exame deu positivo e...

Doutor: Não é isso que eu quis dizer, o que eu quero dizer é que não há apenas um bebê, mas sim três bebês.

Kamus: C-como? Repita, por favor, eu acho que ouvi errado, eu escutei o senhor dizendo que tinha três bebês não é engraçado? Acho que estou ficando meio louco com tantas notícias ao mesmo tempo.

Rey: QUE? TRÊS? Não pode ser, olhe isso ai direito.

Doutor: É verdade, vocês vão ter trigêmeos!

Nessa hora Kamus desmaiou e caiu da cadeira em que estava sentado, ele só acordou uns vinte minutos depois com o doutor colocando um produto para ele cheirar.

Kamus: O que houve?

Rey: Você desmaiou meu amor. (ela estava do lado dele segurando a sua mão).

Miro: Eu teria feito a mesma coisa se fosse comigo.

Kamus: Miro? O que esta fazendo aqui?

Mú: É que todos nós estávamos treinando quando soubemos que o ultra-som da senhorita Rey seria hoje, e resolvemos vir para lhe dar os parabéns e saber qual vai ser o sexo do bebê.

Miro: Pense pelo lado bom, você pode escolher três padrinhos ao invés de um só. (rindo com a maior cara de que "você vai ter que me botar para ser um dele").

Afrodite: Amiga e como você esta se sentindo minha linda?

Rey: Eu estou muito surpresa, mas bem.

Miro: É isso ai! Mando muito bem! Três de uma vez, já estou vendo que você é muito bom de cama hein?

Kamus: Outra dessa e te colocarei em um esquife de gelo escorpião.

MM: Dio Santo! Imagine só! Três bambinos com a cara do Kamus por aí.

Saori: Acho que vão ser três lindos meninos. (chegando no local e dando de cara com os cavaleiros e Rey na sala).

Rey: Dois!

Saori: Hã?

Rey: Bem, é que são dois meninos e uma menina.

Kamus: Sério?

Rey: É sim. (Kamus se levantando e abraçando a Rey com um enorme sorriso no rosto).

Kamus: Cherrie! Isso vai ser maravilhoso! Trabalhoso também, mas nada que nós não consigamos resolver juntos.

Rey: Eu sei! Também estou muito feliz amor.

Miro: É isso ai! Isso sim é um homem com atitude! Vai ser o primeiro cavaleiro de ouro a casar e de quebra ainda vai ser o primeiro a ter filhos e não só um, mas sim três de uma vez.

Kamus: Miro, tudo bem que você quer ser padrinho de um deles, mas não precisa ficar me babando.

Miro: Certo, com tanto que eu seja padrinho de um deles. (com um sorriso maroto no rosto).

(gota em todos menos em Miro).

Kamus: Isso nós veremos mais para frente afinal eu não sei se você daria um bom padrinho ou um bom mestre para um dos meus filhos. (alargando mais ainda o sorriso do escorpião).

Afrodite: Digo logo! A menina vai ser a minha afilhada e a minha pupila, afinal é melhor ela atirar rosas, do que ficar furando as pessoas com as unhas grandes e vermelhas que já saiu da moda há muito tempo por sinal.

Miro: Ei! Pare de falar da minha técnica ou você vai ver.

Afrodite: Que é isso Mirinho, não se estresse eu estava apenas brincando. (se escondendo atrás de Kamus).

Rey: Eu acho uma boa idéia o Dite ser padrinho da nossa filhinha, mas depois nós resolvemos isso, hoje é dia de comemoração você não acha? (olhando maliciosamente para o futuro marido).

Kamus: Claro que sim. (já se preparando para subir ate a casa de aquário com a mulher nos braços usando a velocidade da luz).

Rey: Amor, mas antes você poderia comprar sorvete de baunilha para mim?

Kamus: Sorvete? Agora?

Rey: É que me bateu uma vontade louca de fazer uma coisa bem legal com sorvete. (olhando para Kamus com a cara mais mal intencionada que tinha).

Kamus: Esta bem então vá subindo que eu já chego lá. (já começando a ficar extasiado só em pensar no que ela faria com ele e saindo rapidamente para comprar o sorvete e ela foi se dirigindo para a casa de aquário).

Saori: Bem, foi impressão minha ou eles esqueceram que nós estávamos presenciando esse dialogo?

Todos: Eles esqueceram.

MM: Agora si, io entendo o que você quis dizer com a cara maliciosa dela Miro.

Melani: Giovanne!

Miro: Eu sei, vou correndo arrumar uma serva para brincar comigo também, só de pensar no que aqueles dois irão fazer já me deixa bem animado.

Mú: Miro! Controle suas palavras! Não se esqueça que estamos de frente a Deusa Athena e a Senhorita Melani.

Miro: E... Foi mal, já vou com licença. (e saio correndo rapidamente deixando todos os presentes encabulados com a sua sinceridade e espontaneidade).

MM: Esse non tem mais jeito é uno caso perdido, vamos embora. (e todos foram para suas devidas casas).


	11. Chapter 11

A primeira vez

Capítulo 11

Melani e MM acabaram de chegar na casa de câncer, e Melani estava maravilhada com a idéia de sua amiga estar esperando trigêmeos.

Melani: Nossa Giovanne, esse Santuário vai ficar tão alegre com a chegada de crianças.

MM: Io non sei non, ainda acho que um bando bambinos igual ao Kamus vai ser muito estranho, pense se eles forem frios iguais ao pai.

Melani: Que nada, acho que vão ser ótimas crianças, mas se algum deles puxarem a Rey quando ela era pequena, vai dar um trabalho que você nem imagina, ela era um terror.

MM: Hahahahaha, sério? O Kamus era muito sério e obedecia a tudo que o mestre dele mandava pelo que io soube.

Melani: É uma pena que talvez eu não conheça os pequenos quando eles nascerem... (suspirando tristemente e virando o rosto de lado para que MM não a olhasse nos olhos).

MM: Você sabe que se quiser ficar, pode ficar o tempo que quiser morando aqui. (puxando o rosto e encarando bem fundo os olhos dela).

Melani: Você sabe que eu não posso, o meu pai vai querer que eu volte.

MM: Porque non diz a ele que prefere ficar?

Nesse momento Kiki aparece praticamente voando dentro da casa de câncer.

MM: Ma o que é isso moleque? Isso são modos de entrar na casa dos outros?

Kiki: Foi mal Senhor MM, é que o Mestre Mú pediu que eu entregasse essa carta para a Senhorita Melani que estava passando um tempo aqui na casa do senhor.

Melani: Eu sou Melani, e você quem é?

Kiki: Muito prazer Senhorita. Eu sou Kiki pupilo do Mestre Mú. (fazendo uma reverencia).

Melani: Ai, que bonitinho. (dando um abraço em Kiki deixando MM levemente enciumado).

MM: Anda moleque! Entrega logo a carta e se manda.

Kiki: Aqui esta senhorita. (entregando a carta e saindo rapidinho antes que MM realmente ficasse zangado).

Melani: É do meu pai. (abrindo a correspondência e lendo).

MM: O que diz?

Melani: Que ele já me arrumou um noivo e que é para eu retornar para a Alemanha assim que o casamento se realizar. (ela falou com lágrimas nos olhos).

MM: Você non vai!

Melani: Mas eu não posso desobedece-lo Giovanne.

MM: Io já disse você non vai, non vou deixar ninguém tocar em você, io já me decidi você será mia e só mia.

Melani: Giovanne o que você esta falando?

MM: Vou ser mais claro. Io te amo! E se você sente a mesma cosa que io non vai embora e se tentar ir io te prendo com algemas lá na mia cama.

Melani: Eu também te amo! (ela se jogou nos braços dele sorrindo e começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente).

Melani: Giovanne eu quero te pedir uma coisa. (ainda com a boca muito próxima da dele sem deixar de abraça-lo).

MM: Pode pedir qualquer cosa, mio anjo.

Melani: Por favor, me faça mulher. (sussurrou no ouvido dele).

MM: Que? Você tem certeza disso?

Melani: Sim! Mais do que qualquer coisa na minha vida.

Nesse momento MM a beijou apaixonadamente novamente, a pegou nos braços e a levou para cama.

Melani: Espere só um pouco meu amor, antes eu queria fazer uma coisa. (ela pegou algo no meio das roupas dela, e foi ate o banheiro).

Não demorou muito, MM havia tirado seus sapatos e a camisa, pegou um dos seus deliciosos vinhos tintos, colocou uma música italiana bem romântica e ela apareceu vestindo uma camisola branca de seda bem curta com lindos detalhes dourados bordados sobre ela. MM quase não acreditava no que estava vendo, ela era a mulher mais linda e sem malicias que ele já conhecera, desde o primeiro momento ele sabia que ela era diferente de qualquer outra mulher que ele já conhecera, ela era linda, sensível, inocente, e pura. Nem ele podia imaginar como foi capaz de ficar tão loucamente apaixonado, coisa que ele nunca chegou nem perto de sentir em toda a sua vida, e agora vendo a sua doce Mel desse jeito, ele tinha certeza de que não podia deixa-la ir embora principalmente para ficar com outro homem, ele a queria demais para deixar que isso acontecesse.

Melani: Não vai falar nada? (ela disse completamente vermelha de vergonha).

MM: Você esta linda. (a olhando dos pés a cabeça).

Melani: Obrigado. (e foi chegando perto da cama muito nervosa).

MM se levantou, ficou bem próximo dela e lhe entregou uma das taças com vinho, enquanto ele estava com outra.

MM: Vamos brindar. (falou ele no ouvido dela bem suavemente).

Melani: Vamos. (falou ela olhando nos olhos dele).

MM: A mulher ma bela e especial que io já conheci.

Melani: E ao meu príncipe encantado que é o homem mais maravilhoso que existi nesse mundo. (os dois brindaram, beberam o vinho e MM puxou Melani para dançar, eles dançavam vagarosamente ao som de uma doce melodia italiana).

MM: Io sei que já fiz essa pergunta, ma io tenho que repetir, você te certeza que realmente quer isso?

Melani: E eu vou te responder a mesma coisa, sim eu realmente quero isso.

MM: Sabe que depois disso, non terá ma volta e se você aceitar o noivo que teu pai arrumou ele provavelmente ira te recusar por non ser mais moça.

Melani: Eu não quero me casar com esse noivo, e só vou entregar meu corpo e minha alma a alguém que eu realmente ame, e essa pessoa é um lindo italiano que dança muito bem.

MM: Que bom que pense assim perché io nunca deixaria você ser de outra pessoa. Você é apenas mia, estamos entendidos? (falou com uma voz rouca de desejo no ouvido dela).

Melani: Sim estamos. (se entregando a um beijo cheio de desejo há muito tempo guardado).

As mãos de MM passeavam habilmente pelas delicadas curvas do corpo de Melani lhe tirando suspiros e pequenos gemidos quando se encontrava por lugares mais sensíveis, Melani por sua vez passava a mão delicadamente no tórax definido de MM chegando bem perto do botão da calça, fazendo Máscara ter pequenos arrepios por todo o corpo. Ele a pegou no colo e a depositou cuidadosamente na cama sem nem por um momento parar de beijá-la daquela maneira provocante e sensual que apenas um hábil amante consegue fazer, e vagarosamente ele tirou a pequena camisola dela, parou de beijá-la para dessa vez apenas observar aquele lindo corpo alvo, com os mamilos rosas já duros pela excitação ele os abocanhou com carinho sugando-os avidamente, MM não queria apressar as coisas tudo iria ser bem vagarosamente para que Melani aproveitasse cada sensação de prazer que ele iria lhe proporcionar, ele pegou a garrafa de vinho que estava gelada e começou a passar a garrafa pelo corpo dela misturando o calor do corpo dela com a frieza da mesma, ele primeiro passou nos seios, depois na barriga, e até entre as pernas, e ficava olhando as expressões de prazer que apareciam no rosto dela e amava quando ela arqueava as costas por causa do frio da garrafa soltando pequenos gemidos, ele soltou a garrafa no chão e ficou apreciando cada detalhe de Melani enquanto ela abria a sua calça e a tirava, apenas o deixando de cueca, no começo ela achou meio estranho e não sabia muito bem o que fazer, MM pegou a mão dela e começou a passar por cima do seu membro rígido ainda coberto pela peça íntima.

MM: Non precisa ficar com medo de me tocar e non fique nervosa io tomarei cuidado para non te machucar. (falou em um sussurro rouco olhando nos olhos dela na hora em que ela ficou nervosa com medo de se atrapalhar e estragar o momento).

As mãos dele desceram ate o meio das penas dela e começou a fazer uma massagem que arrancava os mais altos gemidos, enquanto ela acariciava o membro dele cada vez com mais força também tirando gemidos dele.

Melani: Por favor, não para... Não para! (os pedidos de Melani estavam deixando MM louco ela o estava levando ao delírio).

Melani: Gio... Giovanne! (e ela teve o seu primeiro orgasmo).

MM: Io non agüento mais mio anjo io vou te possuir agora. (ele tirou a calcinha dela e sua cueca se posicionou entre as pernas dela e foi forçando a entrada divagar até conseguir entrar totalmente no corpo dela, no começou ela sentiu uma dor, e um desconforto por ter aquele membro tão grande e grosso dentro dela, MM esperou até ela se acostumar com ele dentro dela antes de começar a se movimentar, e a beijá-la o pescoço).

Melani nunca havia sentido uma sensação tão diferente e prazerosa, a dor foi totalmente substituída pelo prazer, e tanto ela como ele gemiam alto, MM cada vez mais intensificava o movimento e observava aquele lindo rosto soltando grandes gemidos de olhos fechados, arranhando-lhe a costa cada vez mais forte, ela não conseguia pensar, nem falar, a única coisa que conseguia era sentir aquela sensação maravilhosa que o seu príncipe encantado estava oferecendo-lhe, pouco tempo depois dos movimentos se intensificarem mais os dois tiveram o tão prazeroso clímax, MM caiu para o lado da cama e a puxou para que ela ficasse deitada com a cabeça em seu peitoral e com as pernas entrelaçadas as dele.

MM: Io te amo mio anjo.

Melani: Eu também te amo muito. (e adormeceu exausta, ela nunca se sentiu tão cansada e realizada como naquele momento, MM ainda passou boa parte do tempo fazendo carinho nas costas dela e velando o seu sono para depois dormir).


	12. Chapter 12

Despedida de solteiros

Capítulo 12

Passou-se rápido os dias e Melani mandou uma carta para os seus pais dizendo que não voltaria mais para Alemanha e iria montar seu próprio negócio de Buffet com a ajuda financeira da Rey que seria sua sócia, alugaria um apartamento e ficaria morando sozinha, MM insistiu muito para que ela ficasse morando com ele, mas ela recusou apenas moraria com um homem quando se casasse com este, e só ficaria na casa de câncer até o casamento da amiga que seria dentro de dois dias. A Rey estava sendo paparicada por todos os lados, Kamus a tratava como se ela fosse de cristal e se quebrasse com muita facilidade, Dite não saia de perto da amiga e ficava horas discutindo com ela e Melani sobre o nome das crianças, e ao invés dos costumeiros presentes de casamento eles estavam recebendo coisas para as crianças o que deixava a Rey muito feliz sabendo que seus filhos iriam nascer num ambiente confortável, e com muito amor afinal o Santuário era como uma grande família, os padrinhos e madrinhas das crianças já foram escolhidos eles seriam Afrodite, Miro, Mú, Melani, Saori, e Marin deixando todos do Santuário em pura alegria.

Rey: Amor! Você não sabe o que o Mú me disse hoje. (ela estava se esbaldando de alegria).

Kamus: Realmente eu não sei, mas deve ter sido algo muito bom para você esta pulando tanto. (rindo da alegria da noiva).

Rey: Ele disse que ia esculpir ele mesmo os três berços dos nossos filhos! Devem ficar lindos as meninas me disseram que ele é ótimo com esse tipo de coisa.

Kamus: É verdade, e também é a pessoa mais paciente do Santuário, deve ser por isso que ele consegue ser tão bom nesse tipo de trabalho artesanal, tenho certeza de que vão ficar lindos. (segurando a mão dela e dando um beijo terno).

Rey: E então? Já decidiram onde vai ser a sua despedida de solteiro?

Kamus: Eu não queria, mas o Miro disse que preparou algo em uma boate da vila do Santuário.

Rey: Certo então aproveite bastante. (sentando no colo dele e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha).

Kamus: E a sua despedida? (arqueando uma sobrancelha).

Rey: As meninas disseram que prepararam algumas coisas e que estariam chegando por aqui as 18:00hs.

Kamus: É mesmo! A Shina havia me perguntado se teria algum problema delas realizarem uma festinha aqui em casa para você, eu disse que não tinha problemas, para elas ficarem a vontade afinal você também tem que se divertir, mas não esqueça...

Rey: Já sei, nada de bebida alcoólica para mim, e também não ficar junto se alguém estiver fumando do meu lado... Já sei! Já sei!

Kamus: E também procure não se cansar muito. Se divirta cherrie. (beijou a sua noiva e foi se arrumar para ir para a tal boate com os amigos).

Kamus como sempre se arrumou cedo e caprichou em seu visual, colocou uma calça preta social, sapatos pretos, uma camisa verde musgo também social por fora da calça, amarrou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e se perfumou, a Rey também foi se arrumar e enquanto o Kamus esperava dar a hora de ir ela saiu do quarto, já pronta fazendo Kamus ficar momentaneamente de boca aberta, ela usava um vestido roxo bem curto, de alças grossas, com um grande decote que tinha uma fivela em forma de coração de stress, ele era justo ate a cintura, e depois disso soltava, se um pequeno vento passasse com certeza todos veriam o que havia embaixo, também usava uma sandália superdelicada preta que subia pelo tornozelo, com um salto agulha tamanho 10, os cabelos estavam repartidos de lado, uma maquiagem bem delicada apenas um pouco de pó, lápis, e batom, e usava lindos brincos delicados de diamantes, o perfume dela invadiu toda a sala deixando Kamus totalmente desnorteado.

Kamus: Minha nossa!

Rey: E então o que achou?

Kamus: Acho que vou desistir da despedida de solteiros e ficar por aqui mesmo. (se aproximando com uma cara bem maliciosa que sempre fazia a Rey se derreter).

Rey: Acho que isso não será possível já que todos daqui a pouco vão chegar aqui. (falou no ouvido dele).

Kamus: Nós ainda temos um pouco de tempo. (ele a beijou vorazmente, colocou a mão embaixo do vestido dela e o levantou com tudo mostrando a minúscula peça preta que ela estava usando).

Rey: Ai amor, não faz assim senão você não sai de casa hoje. (totalmente entregue a ele).

Kamus: Cherrie você sabe que me deixa louco quando coloca essa calcinha, e ainda fica me provocando com esse vestido. (ele sentou no sofá e a colocou em cima dele, quando ela já estava com o vestido para ser retirado...).

Mú: Cof cof… (com o rosto vermelho olhando para o lado com o Miro na frente dele de olhos arregalados e boca aberta).

Kamus: Mas o que... (olho para a situação de sua mulher e logo abaixo com tudo o vestido dela).

Mú: Nos desculpe eu avisei para o Miro bater na porta, mas vocês sabem como ele é. (olhando feio para o escorpião).

Miro: Como é que eu ia saber que ele já estaria comemorando a despedida de solteiro com a sua própria noiva, e a propósito bela calcinha Rey.

Kamus: Escorpião... Eu vou te matar. (com verdadeiro ódio no olhar).

Rey: Como assim comemorando a sua despedida de solteiros com a própria noiva? Por acaso ele vai fazer esse tipo de coisa com outra mulher? (agora era ela que estava praticamente com fogo nos olhos enquanto olhava os três sem ainda ter saído de cima de Kamus fazendo os três engolirem seco).

Kamus: Cherrie não ligue para o que esse aracnídeo disse, nós não vamos fazer nada de mais, apenas uma reunião com os outros cavaleiros.

Rey: Eu só não quero que passe dos limites Kamus de aquário, ou seja, não quero saber de você transando com outra mulher mesmo em sua despedida de solteiro, senão você sabe o que vai lhe acontecer não sabe? (olhando bem ameaçadoramente para ele).

Kamus: Nã-não se preocupe isso não vai acontecer, e não é bom para você ficar com raiva, pense nos bebês. (tocando a barriga dela e medindo muito bem as palavras).

Rey: Eu sei, se divirta meu amor. (lhe deu um selinho nos lábios se levantou e foi sorrindo até a cozinha).

Miro: Nossa isso me deu calafrios.

Mú: Ela sempre muda de humor assim tão rápido?

Kamus: Nem me fale, é por causa da gravidez.

Miro: Então vamos? Ainda temos que buscar o resto do pessoal.

Kamus: E o Afrodite?

Mú: Ele me ligou dizendo para irmos à frente porque ele ainda não faz a menor idéia do que vestir. (e os três foram descendo para buscar os outros).

Quando todos os cavaleiros menos Afrodite já haviam descido, e andando para a boate eles encontram Shina e Marin indo para a casa de aquário muito bem produzidas, Marin usava um vestido tubinho minúsculo vermelho e Shina um igual só que verde elas realmente estavam lindas.

Shina: Olá cavaleiros, prontos para a despedida?

Miro: Você nem imagina quanto, e vocês onde vai ser a festinha?

Marin: Bem, a "festinha" vai ser lá em aquário mesmo. (trocando um olhar cúmplice com Shina).

Aioria: Marin você esta... Linda. (falou um vermelho cavaleiro de leão).

Shura: O mesmo para usted Shina.

As duas: Obrigado.

Marin: Nós já vamos, não queremos chegar atrasadas para arrumar as coisas.

Shina: A Rey já esta pronta Kamus?

Kamus: Sim, já esta lhes aguardando.

Shina: Certo, boa diversão para vocês cavaleiros.

Todos: Para vocês também. (vendo-as se afastar).

Kamus: Como será essa festa que elas estão arrumando? (falando mais para si do que para os outros o que não deixou de ser ouvido por eles).

Miro: Que nada Kamus, elas devem se reunir, ficar falando coisas de mulheres sobre crianças, lua-de-mel, homens, e tomando chá se quer saber.

Shura: Elas estão muito arrumadas para isso no acham?

Shaka: Algo que eu aprendi muito bem com tanto tempo de meditação é que não devemos subestimar as mulheres. (falou ele o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus com sua calma e serenidade habitual).

Miro: Que nada é só para que nós pensemos que elas vão se divertir, mas vamos logo que a nossa noite só esta começando.

Kamus: Olha lá o que você vai fazer, escorpião.

Miro: Não se preocupe meu amigo, pode confiar, a nossa noite vai ser inesquecível.

Enquanto isso na casa de aquário Saori e Melani chegam com vários criados de Saori levando uma porção de wiskys, vinhos, martinis, tequilas, cervejas, licores, champanhes, conhaques, refrigerantes, cachaças, sucos de todas as espécies, e vários salgados e doces, Melani, Saori, Rey e as recém chegadas Shina e Marin tentavam organizar tudo antes das outras garotas chegarem e dispensarem os criados.

Rey: Nossa! Quantas coisas, quantas pessoas vocês chamaram?

Melani: Praticamente todas as mulheres do Santuário, incluindo também às namoradas dos cavaleiros de bronze.

Rey: Eles também vão para a despedida de solteiro de Kamus?

Saori: Vão sim, assim que deixarem as garotas aqui.

Rey: Certo, então que a festa comece! (colocando um som dance até o ultimo volume e dispensando os criados).

Não demorou muito tempo e todas as amazonas já estavam na festa tomando todas e dançando com um volume muito alto, as namoradas dos cavaleiros de bronze chegaram e eles mal tiveram tempo de despedirem-se delas, pois as outras meninas já bem animadas (bêbadas), as puxaram para dentro da festa com tudo, a Rey era a única que não estava bebendo e nem por isso deixava de se divertir e brincar de todo o tipo de brincadeira que as meninas inventassem.

Shina: Então vamos lá! A brincadeira é o seguinte e todas vão ter que brincar, eu irei vendar o rosto de todas e colocarei alguma coisa na frente de vocês para que cheirem, quem errar vai ter que virar um copo de tequila, quem acertar vai ficando até o final, e a última a sair é a vencedora e vai ganhar um prêmio, e como a Rey não pode beber então se ela errar terá que fazer alguma mímica, certo?

Todas: Certo!

Todas foram devidamente vedadas, a única coisa que a Rey não sabia era que essa brincadeira foi feita para ela ganhar no final, mesmo que ela errasse as meninas diriam que ela havia acertado.

Shina: Então vamos começar! Melani você é a primeira! (colocando uma dose de Martini para ela cheirar).

Melani: Eu não sou muito boa com bebidas, mas eu acho que é Wisky.

Shina: Errado! Pode virar a tequila senhorita Melani.

Todas: Vira! Vira! Vira!

Melani virou o copo de 300ml de tequila, fez uma careta, depois começou a beber vinho para ver se a bebida parava de arder um pouco por dentro do seu corpo, e o resultado foi que ela ficou muito doida igual às outras garotas que tiveram o mesmo destino no jogo. Enquanto isso na boate...

Kamus: Miro seu escorpião maldito, porque fez reservas na boate GLS? (ele queria estrangular Miro, só que este se encontrava escondido atrás de Aldebaran).

Miro: Calma Kamus eu posso explicar! (gritava ainda atrás de Aldebaran).

Aldebaran: Desembucha logo antes que ele transforme você e eu em picolé.

Miro: Bem, é que essa é a única boate que permitiu que nós fizéssemos a surpresa da sua despedida de solteiros, então eu só pude fazer aqui as reservas.

MM: Só podia ser cosa desse maledeto escorpião, trazer agente para o meio da viadagem.

Afrodite: Bofes eu não sabia que vocês freqüentavam aqui, senão eu mesmo tinha reservado já que sou amigo do dono. (falou Afrodite chegando com os cavaleiros de bronze).

Saga: Ei! Eu nunca vim nessa boate não me meta nisso!

Kanon: Foi idéia da anta do Miro para variar.

Miro: Bom, vamos entrar logo, lá dentro agente conversa, tem mesas reservadas para todos nós. (eles entraram e se acomodaram atraindo a atenção de todos os gays e simpatizantes da boate, afinal não é todo dia que se vê uma porrada de homens lindos juntos).

Na casa de aquário a bagunça estava feita, as mulheres estavam completamente bêbadas, e a Rey saiu como vencedora da brincadeira, as meninas disseram que para ela receber o premio ela teria que ficar sentada, sem tirar a venda dos olhos, de repente tudo ficou em silencio apenas umas poucas risadinhas eram escutadas, a Rey começou a ficar desconfiada, até o som parou, uma mão forte pegou a sua, colocou para trás da cadeira junto com a outra e a prendeu com algemas.

Rey: Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? (uma mão tirou a sua venda, era um policial, alto, forte, cabelos curtos castanhos, e olhos verdes).

Policial: Deram uma queixa contra a Senhorita.

Rey: Que? (e olhou confusa para as outras garotas que tentavam prender o riso).

Policial: A Senhorita terá que ser castigada. (a música começou a tocar novamente e o homem arrancou a camisa com tudo enquanto dançava de uma maneira bem sensual).

Rey: Por Zeus eu não acredito. (envergonhada e rindo muito agora).

Todas estavam dançando, a Rey foi solta e também dançava, as meninas gritavam com cada peça de roupa tirada pelo striper, Shun-rei e Melani só faltaram desmaiar de tão envergonhadas que ficaram quando o homem ficou só de cueca, as mais assanhadas passavam a mão nele, colocavam notas de dinheiro em sua cueca, dançavam de forma que parecia que estavam tirando um sarro com o dançarino, Mira e Pandora pareciam que estavam disputando quem provocava mais o dançarino passavam chantily pelo corpo dele e depois comiam, a única mulher sóbria no recinto era a Rey que só fazia rir das amigas e dançar. Já com os meninos a coisa parecia não estar andando muito bem...

Shura: Miro quem vai te matar agora sou yo!

Miro: O que eu fiz agora?

Shura: Nos colocou aqui dentro, um frango acabou de passar a mão na minha bunda.

Shaka: Como os cavaleiros sagrados de Athena foram capazes de se rebaixar tanto? Será que podemos cair mais do que isso?

Kanon: Dite! Me salva! Se por acaso aquele negão enorme com aquela camisa rosa cheia de purpurina chegar perto de mim, por favor, eu te peço humildemente, diga que eu sou seu namorado! Ele quer que eu vá dançar com ele de todo jeito!

Shaka: Parece que a minha pergunta foi respondida, sim, nós podemos nos rebaixar mais do que isso.

Hyoga: E então mestre, como se sente sabendo que daqui a poucos dias estará casado?

Kamus: Acho que essa é a única razão pelo qual eu não cometo suicídio hoje.

Miro: Calma gente! As coisas vão melhorar, parece que a surpresa acabou de chegar! (ele apontou para um bolo enorme, todo rosa, sendo puxado para dentro da boate por dois seguranças).

Kamus: Por Zeus! O que eu fiz para pagar tanto mico em uma noite só? Será que os deuses estão com raiva de mim? Na outra encarnação eu devo ter botado um par de chifres em Zeus.

Miro: Agora sim meu amigo a sua festa vai se embelezar.

Aioria: Ei Miro! Você pelo menos conheceu a striper antes de contratá-la não é? (falou no ouvido de Miro para que ninguém mais escutasse).

Miro: Bem... Não. Mas não se preocupe no jornal tinha escrito que ela era uma das stripers mais famosas daqui da Grécia.

Então na boate todos os sons pararam e o único escutado era uma música de strip-tease, então saiu do bolo, provavelmente a striper mais velha conhecida da Grécia, uma mulher loira, com uma maquiagem forte, lingerie preta, mostrando toda a sua flácida pele, e suas rugas, dançando de uma maneira sensual em cima da mesa dos cavaleiros e sorrindo para eles, o primeiro impacto foi definitivamente impressionante, todos eles estavam mudos e de boca aberta por causa da surpresa.

Ikki: De que cemitério o Miro tirou ela? (falou mesmo sem querer alto o bastante para que todos da mesa escutassem).

Shun: Ikki! (falou em reprovação, tentando conter a vontade de rir, afinal apesar de tudo ela ainda era uma mulher idosa que merecia respeito).

Dite: Ele tem razão Shun, é a pior imagem que eu já vi na minha vida!

Kanon: Eu sempre soube que por ser um cavaleiro eu veria coisas horríveis ao longo da minha vida, mas isso já é demais.

Striper: Então meus lindinhos, qual de vocês é o azarado que vai se amarrar para eu dar o beijo de boa sorte?

Kamus: É ele! (apontou para Miro que estava do seu lado, quando todos perceberam o que ele fez deram um apoio maior ainda confirmando que era Miro quem iria casar).

Miro: Eu? (estava espantado pelos amigos ter dito que era ele).

MM: Isso ai! Pode atolar unno beijo de língua nele caprichado, ele é o responsável por toda essa festa aqui.

Striper: Então vem cá benzinho, que depois de casado não vai poder mais. (segurando Miro pelos ombros que estava com uma cara totalmente desesperada).

Miro: Me ajudem!

Kamus: Ajudar? Que é isso! Pode apreciar o beijo que ninguém vai contar para a sua noiva escorpião. (sorrindo marotamente).

Todos: Beija! Beija! Beija!

Na festa das meninas...

Saori: Rey...ick...essa bebida que você...ick... faz com limão é muito boa...ick...

Shina: Hahahahhahahha, nunca vi uma Deusa de porre. (trocando os pés).

Rey: Essa bebida que eu estou fazendo é a famosa caipirinha brasileira, que bom que estão gostando apesar de já estarem bastante alegres.

Melani: Vocês viram? (ela falou levantando o braço e rodando esse como se quisesse apontar para alguma coisa).

June: O que? Se for duendes de chapeis marrons eu já tinha começado a ver a muito tempo. (ela já estava vesga tentando falar).

Melani: Dão, dão. Pandora e...ick... Mira foram para aquele quarto de...ick... Hospedes com o policial pelado.

Shina: Hahahahhahaha, o policial pelado, hahahahahaha.

Rey: Ué? A Pandora não namora aquele cara o Ikki?

Shun-rei: É, mas ele quer acabarrrrr o namoro com ela, ela já sabe, mas não querrrr acabar. (tentando manter a fala normal sem muito sucesso).

Rey: Que triste!

Shina: Mas à noite dela vai ser muuuuuiiiiiitttttttoooooo boa! Vamos beber para comemorar a noite dela! (erguendo o copo com muita dificuldade).

Eire: Isso mermo que ela se divirta bem buito.

Melani: Vamos! (e saiu em disparada para ir vomitar no banheiro).

Shina: Unfs! Novatas. (balançando a cabeça em negativa).

Eire: Por que aquela amiga de vocês esta tttããããoooo sozinha? (apontando para Marin que estava sentada no sofá dando bronca em uma garrafa de vodka vazia).

Shina: Hahahahaha, acho que ela pensa que a garrafa é o lerdo do Aioria que não se declara para ela, hahahahaha.

Rey: Pelo que eu saiba a sua situação é a mesma com o Shura né Shina?

Shina: Até parece...ick... que eu me interesso...ick... por aquele espanhol metido...ick... só porque ele é gostoso e tem aquele peitoral lindo...ick... que eu fico olhando escondido no treinamento.

Saori: Hi! Entregou-se! Hahahahaha.

June: Pior você que gosta do pangaré do Seiya que é o homem mais lerdo que eu já vi na minha vida, hahahahaha.

Rey: Por Zeus! Vocês estão muito doidas, olha a maioria das outras garotas já foram, vocês não estão em condições de ir para casa então podem se arrumar em qualquer canto quando quiserem dormir, eu estou morta de sono e já vou dormir.

Shun-rei: Posso durmirrrr com você também?

Rey: Tudo bem tem uma vaga lá na cama, o Kamus só deve chegar de manhã mesmo com os meninos. Comportem-se meninas. (se retirando junto com a Shun-rei para dormir).

Saori: Nossaaaaa esse vestido ta tão pesadooooo.

Sina: E o meu ta muito...ick... apertado.

Eire: Por que não tiramos os vestidos?

Saori: É uma boaaaaaaaa idéia.

Shina: Principalmente para...ick... você que fica até...ick... parecendo um bolo de noiva, hahahahaha.

June: Hahahahhahaha, bolo de noiva? Essa é boa, hahahahahaha.

As meninas tiraram as roupas ficando só de lingerie, continuaram a beber, e a aprontar a noite toda, ate não agüentarem e dormirem onde estavam mesmo. Na boate todos os meninos já tinham perdido a esperança de uma boa festa, para falar a verdade à única coisa boa que teve foi à cena do beijo da striper com Miro, que com certeza será motivo de piadas no Santuário durante longos anos.

Kanon: Gente é sério, essa festa eu sinto muito Kamus, mas foi a pior que eu já participe na minha vida.

Shura: Como será que esta a festa das chicas?

Seiya: Muito boa pelo que vimos.

MM: Vocês viram?

Shiryu: Nós fomos levar as meninas lá e bem... Todas as garotas já estavam bem animadas por assim dizer.

Ikki: Bêbadas, isso sim é o que elas estavam.

Seiya: Pois é até a Saori tava bem "alegre".

Mú: A Deusa Athena estava bêbada?

Shun: Estava rindo a toa pelo menos.

Afrodite: É mesmo eu devia ter passado na festa das meninas antes de vir para cá, mas elas me disseram que lá só entrava mulheres e que não valia apenas se parecer com uma.

Shura: Sério? Te disseram isso?

Afrodite: Foi a Marin, mas eu perdôo, afinal ela já estava pra lá de Bagdá.

Aioria: A Marin estava bêbada?

Afrodite: Todas querido, menos logicamente, a Rey por causa da gravidez. E então meninos como estão os namoros? (apontando para os cavaleiros de bronze).

Shiryu: Estão todos indo bem, menos o de Ikki que quer acabar o namoro.

Afrodite: Sério? Por que?

MM: Io nunca vi unna bicha pra gostar tanto de fofocar.

Ikki: Não quero falar sobre isso, apenas não esta dando certo.

Os meninos ficaram conversando até umas cinco horas da manhã dentro da boate, Miro passou a noite toda correndo da striper que queria de todo o jeito passar a noite com ele para finalizar a despedida de solteiros, e depois disso todos resolveram ir à casa de aquário para verem os estragos da festa.


	13. Chapter 13

Ressaca para todo o lado

Capítulo 13

Miro: Eu não acredito que a festa delas foi assim tão boa não.

Kanon: Miro tudo bem que ver aquele beijo não teve preço, mas a festa foi uma bela de uma porcaria.

Mú: Pelo menos nós nos reunimos e conversamos bastante sobre vários assuntos.

Kamus: É verdade até que não foi de todo mal e... (parou olhando para frente onde havia uma mulher de calcinha e sutiã dormindo encostada a uma pilastra de frente a casa de aquário).

Ikki: Por Zeus! É a...

Shun: June! (e foi correndo até ela sendo acompanhado de perto pelos outros cavaleiros também preocupados).

Shun: June meu amor fale comigo, por favor! (batendo de leve no rosto dela).

June: Que? Quem é? Ai! Que dor de cabeça. (colocando a mão na mesma tentando evitar que a dor parasse).

Shun: June você esta bem? Por que esta sem roupa? (ela parou por um momento como se estivesse assimilando a informação, quando olhou para baixo e viu seu estado).

June: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (gritou e correu para trás da pilastra).

Miro: Isso sim é mulher pelada.

Todos: Miro! (levando um pedala Robinho de Ikki e Kamus ao mesmo tempo).

June: SHUN NÃO FIQUE AI PARADO ME ARRUME ALGO PARA VESTIR. (esse ainda um pouco envergonhado pela situação tirou sua camisa e deu para ela vestir).

Miro: Vem cá! Se tu estavas sem roupas quer dizer que as outras que estão dentro da casa também estão né?

June: Eu não me lembro... Acho que sim, por que? (vestindo a camisa e só com a cabeça do lado de fora da pilastra, enquanto Miro dava o mais malicioso de todos os seus sorrisos).

Kamus: Nem pense Miro, você não vai entrar na minha casa para ficar vendo as garotas peladas, e eu digo mais, só vai entrar ai em casa quem tiver uma mulher para levar embora.

Miro: Mas...

Kamus: Nada de mas, a não ser que você queira virar uma estatua de gelo para enfeitar a entrada da casa de aquário. (ele disse isso com um tom bem tenebroso que fez Miro praticamente se encolher).

Quem entrou foi basicamente MM, Aioria, Shura, Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga, Seiya, e Shun para pegar as roupas de June que estavam lá dentro. A primeira cena que eles viram os deixaram abalados, mas não foi nada comparado ao que eles estavam vendo agora, a Saori estava dormindo no sofá de calcinha e sutiã com desenhos de pequenos cavalos alados, e agarrada a uma garrafa de licor de menta, Shina e Marin estavam localizadas exatamente embaixo do centro abraçadas também de roupas intimas, só que a delas ao contrário de Saori não tinha nada de infantil, a de Marin era de vermelho sangue toda rendada, e a de Shina era preta com uma calcinha fio dental.

Kamus: Por Zeus! Estamos vendo uma deusa de roupas íntimas tenho quase certeza de que isso é um sacrilégio.

MM: Sacrilégio ou non, io nunca poderia imaginar que ela gostasse tanto do pangaré com asas, hahahahahaha. Olha só essas roupas íntimas, hahahahahaha. (o Seiya estava completamente vermelho e todos os outros cavaleiros de bronze tentavam segurar o riso, Shura e Aioria ainda estavam se recompondo de cena de ver Marin e Shina abraçadas com os seus trajes íntimos).

Striper: AAAAHHHHH! (ele tinha acabado de sair do quarto de hóspedes e tomou um susto viu todos aqueles homens desconhecidos na sala, olhando as meninas quase peladas, e com o barulho que ele fez todos os outros cavaleiros que estavam do lado de fora entraram correndo pensando que algo terrível pudesse ter acontecido, quando viram a cena todos pararam e arregalaram os olhos).

Shina: Pare de fazer barulho. (ela falou ainda dormindo e abraçando mais Marin sem nem se ligar onde estava, todos ficaram atônitos).

Miro: Como fui perder essa festa? Eu nunca imaginei que essas duas torcessem pelo mesmo time.

Todos: Miro! (e com o barulho todo as garotas acordaram, Marin e Shina quando viram como estavam gritaram e fizeram praticamente o centro voar, e Saori deu um pulo assustada se sentando no sofá e vomitando lá mesmo).

Shina: Marin o que fez comigo?

Marin: Eu? Eu não fiz nada é você que deve ter feito algo.

June: Ninguém fez nada, eu não me lembro muito bem o motivo, mas nós tiramos as roupas continuamos a beber até cair praticamente desmaiadas. (falou June, atrás de Shun e com a sua camisa).

Kanon: Pelo menos a visão compensa a da festa do Kamus isso aqui ta bom demais. (recebendo um olhar mortal de Seiya, Shura e Aioria).

Seiya: Saori você esta bem? (ela tinha acabado de vomitar ao lado do sofá e ainda não parecia muito bem).

Saori: Não muito, ai, acho que passamos da conta nas bebidas meninas.

Ikki: Vocês acham? Eu tenho certeza! A festa esta boa, mas aonde esta Pandora para irmos logo embora?

Kamus: E quem é você? (apontando para o striper).

Striper: Apenas um dançarino, não se preocupe comigo eu já vou. (e saiu rapidinho, pois acabara de descobrir que tinha passado a noite com a namorada de um deles).

Saori: Que horror! Olhem nossos trajes, e saiu correndo com as outras para o quarto em que a Rey e a Shun-rei estavam dormindo.

MM: Ainda ma essa, quero logo achar a Melani e ir embora, pelo jeito vou ter que cuidar da ressaca dela, já que non é acostumada a beber.

Afrodite: Ai que bonitinho! O Maskinha vai cuidar da namorada.

Kamus: Vamos logo achar as outras, que eu ainda quero dormir hoje.

A cena foi inédita a Eire estava quase com a cara totalmente dentro da privada de tanto que vomitava, e a Melani estava dormindo dentro da banheira com sua calcinha e sutiã rosa bebê, MM quase teve um enfarte e iria mandar provavelmente meio mundo de gente para uma viagem sem volta para o inferno por causa das brincadeiras que soltaram, e ela nem ao menos conseguiu acordar, ele a embrulhou em um lençol pegou o resto das suas roupas e foi embora soltando faíscas pelos olhos. Quando todos pensavam que não podiam se surpreender mais, eles foram ao quarto de hospedes e encontraram Pandora e Mira, cada uma de um lado da cama completamente peladas, com um lençol que apenas cobria da cintura para baixo.

Ikki: PANDORA O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

Miro: Eu não sabia que aves tinham chifres. (sussurrou para Shaka que apenas balançou a cabeça como se dissesse que o Miro não tinha jeito).

Pandora e Mira: AAAHHHH! (pulando da cama e ficando em posição de ataque completamente peladas, os mais devassos só faltaram deixar a baba cair, enquanto os outros viraram de costas cada um mais vermelho que o outro).

Miro: Realmente a Mira é gostosa, mas o Kamus fez uma boa escolha os peitos da Rey são maiores.

Kanon: Como é que você sabe? (muito surpreso com a afirmação do amigo).

Miro: É que de vez em quando eu pego o Kamus e ela, principalmente ela, quase pelados dando uns pegas, o Mú e o Shaka também já viram e... (o ar começou a ficar muito frio de repente).

Miro: Ele ta atrás de mim escutando isso não esta? (e todos afirmaram balançando a cabeça).

Kamus: Escorpião agora sim eu te mato. (e saiu correndo atrás de Miro pela casa toda inclusive congelando algumas partes da casa).

Ikki: VAMOS PANDORA SE CUBRA E EXPLIQUE-SE.

Pandora: PARA QUE ME EXPLICAR VOCÊ QUERIA ACABAR O NOSSO NAMORO MESMO.

Ikki: EU QUERIA ACABAR O NAMORO E NÃO LEVAR UMA GAIA.

Shun: Calma Ikki, não perca a cabeça.

Shura: Tudo bem que ela esteja mais pesada por causa dos chifres. (ele recebeu um olhar mortal de todos que estavam presentes no momento).

Saga: Quando falta o Miro para falar besteiras ele é que assume o lugar.

Shura: No esta mais aqui quem falou.

Rey: Que barulho é esse aqui fora? Será que uma mulher grávida não pode dormir? (saiu do quarto com a maior cara de sono amarrando o hobe).

Shun: Desculpe, senhorita Rey, já vamos sair, assim que as garotas se recomporem. (enquanto isso Ikki saia desembestado na frente).

Shiryu: Senhorita, perdão pelo barulho, mas sabe por acaso da Shun-rei?

Rey: Sei sim, ela dormiu comigo, esta lá no quarto com as meninas se arrumando, e porque diabos o Kamus esta congelando a casa? (sentindo o frio que o noivo estava colocando dentro da casa com seu cosmo, acabando de perceber que os homens do quarto estavam de olhos arregalados e com a boca aberta).

Rey: Qual o problema?

Kanon: Você dormiu com a namorada dele? (com um cara que estava já imaginando a cena).

Rey: Que cara é essa? O que vocês estão pensando que nós fizemos?

Afrodite: Não é nada amiga, é que hoje nós vimos uma porção de coisas aqui dentro que ficamos ate assustados, uma visão dos infernos um monte de mulheres ou peladas, ou de roupas intimas, pelo menos a festa foi boa não foi? Eu quero saber de tudo depois viu?

Rey: Certo, Dite eu te contarei tudo foi uma pena as meninas não terem deixado você ficar, foi bem divertido.

Aldebaran: Só brasileiro para ter uma festa assim!

Rey: Concordo fielmente com você Deba, mas ainda estou morta de sono e começando a ficar enjoada, essa gravidez vai me dar um trabalho.

Mú: Isso é certo, a senhorita Rey precisa descansar e nós também, então vamos logo. (e todos saíram deixando as garotas se vestirem).

Na casa de câncer depois de muito tempo e de um banho de água fria a Melani finalmente acorda com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e um terrível enjôo.

MM: Finalmente acordou. (ele estava em uma poltrona ao lado da cama tinha acabado de cochilar, mas acordou ao escutar o pequeno gemido que ela fez ao acordar).

Melani: O que aconteceu? Parece que um trem passou por cima de mim.

MM: Hunfs... Também depois de beber daquele jeito queria ficar como?

Melani: Foi você que me deu um banho? (ainda sentindo os cabelos molhados).

MM: Lógico quem mais seria? (e saiu pela porta).

Melani: Que coisa. Acho que ele ficou bravo por ter cuidado de mim. (pensou ela ainda sentindo a cabeça latejar).

MM: Tome, beba tudo. (entrou ele com uma xícara de café bem forte).

Melani: Obrigado. (o quarto ficou totalmente silencioso enquanto ela bebia, fazendo uma careta de vez em quando já que o café estava muito forte).

Melani: Posso te perguntar uma coisa? (colocando a xícara já vazia numa mesinha de cabeceira).

MM: Pode.

Melani: Esta com raiva de mim por que bebi muito? (perguntou se sentando no colo dele e enlaçando o seu pescoço com os braços).

MM: Non é isso. (tentava ficar sério, mas era uma coisa inacreditável como não conseguia manter essa sua personalidade na frente dela).

Melani: Pode me contar o que é então? (se aconchegando nele).

MM: Esqueça, é uma besteira.

Melani: É porque você não gosta de cuidar de ninguém né? Eu só te dou trabalho com essas minhas besteiras.

MM: Pare com isso, nunca ouvi tanta besteira como agora, io sempre vou cuidar de você, vou lhe dizer unna cosa para que você pare com esses pensamentos bestas nessa cabecinha, io sempre cuido do que é mio e você é mio anjo.

Melani: Então porque esta zangado?

MM: Perché você bebeu demais e acabou ficando semipelada igual às outras, e unna grande parte dos cavaleiros acabo te vendo desse jeito, io non gosto que esses bandos de sem vergonhas vejam a minha namorada nesse estado, entendeu?

Melani: Entendi meu Giovanne, será que eu posso fazer algo para que você me perdoe, de preferência depois que a minha ressaca passar?

MM: Sabe, io sou uno homem muito mal, então você terá que se redimir agora mesmo acha que agüenta?

Melani: Provavelmente, mas só testando para ter certeza. (e beijou o italiano carrancudo).


	14. Chapter 14

A família da Rey

Capítulo 14

Depois de todas as confusões ocorridas com relação à noite de despedida de solteiros da Rey e do Kamus a casa de aquário estava impecável já que Saori mandou quase que uma tropa de serviçais para limpar tudo, e o Kamus e a Rey estavam aguardando pacientemente os convidados para o almoço que eram ninguém menos que os pais e o irmão da Rey.

Rey: Amor, eu nem acredito que amanhã vai ser o nosso casamento.

Kamus: É verdade, vai ser um dia maravilhoso, só espero que os seus pais gostem de mim.

Rey: É claro que vão gostar, quem não gosta de você?

Kamus: Seu irmão, por exemplo.

Rey: Mas vocês não já fizeram as pazes? Então esta tudo bem.

Kamus: Eu não sei não, mas como você acha que eles vão receber o fato de você esta grávida?

Rey: Eu não sei, acho que é melhor contarmos só depois do casamento, o Cristofer é quem me preocupa, acho que papai e mamãe vão adorar a idéia.

Kamus: Eu aceito contar quando você estiver preparada, hoje mesmo se for o caso, sabe que eu acho fantástico dizer para todos os lados que a mulher mais linda do mundo, vai dar a luz a três filhos meus de uma vez só. (rindo marotamente e fazendo carinho na mão dela).

Rey: Você é um mentiroso, já estou engordando daqui a pouco eu vou parecer com uma pata.

Kamus: E vai continuar linda.

TIM-DOM, TIM-DOM

Rey: Devem ser eles vamos atender rápido, mamãe fica impaciente quando o negócio é esperar.

Kamus: Então vamos logo. (e foi junto com a Rey abrir a porta da casa de aquário se deparando com Mú, Cristofer, um senhor de cabelos lisos e pretos que era com certeza oriental, e uma mulher também de certa idade, mas ainda bonita e permanecia com alguns traços de sua juventude os olhos dela eram com certeza iguais aos da Rey e os de Cristofer e seus cabelos eram castanhos um pouco ondulados).

Mú: Boa tarde Kamus. Vim trazer a família da senhorita Rey como você me pediu, e agora já vou não quero atrapalhar a reunião de vocês.

Kamus: Muito obrigado Mú. (abrindo passagem para que todos passassem).

Rey: Mamãe! Papai! (abraçando os dois de uma vez só com uma atitude quase infantil que fez o Kamus querer dar uma risada, mas ele se conteve).

Mãe: Rey que modos, primeiro apresente o seu noivo depois sim pule em cima da gente. (dando uma piscadela para a filha).

Pai: Isso mesmo querida faça as devidas apresentações.

Rey: Sim papai. Esse aqui é o Kamus meu noivo.

Pai: Muito prazer, eu sou Kiutaro Yoko Hiróito e essa é a minha esposa Cristina, acho que já conhece o meu filho Cristofer não?

Kamus: Muito prazer senhor, mademoiselle e sim, eu já tive o prazer de conhecer o Cristofer. (forçando a segunda parte para dizer prazer e não desprazer).

Cristofer: Puxa saco. (sussurrou baixinho para que ninguém ouvisse).

Cristina: Falou alguma coisa meu filho?

Cristofer: Não mamãe, não foi nada.

Rey: Bom, vamos sentar, daqui a pouco o almoço estará pronto. (apontando para os sofás).

Cristina: Tem uma casa muito bonita e diferente senhor Kamus.

Kamus: Por favor, pode me chama apenas de Kamus, afinal amanhã já seremos parte da mesma família.

Cristina: Claro e fique a vontade também para nos chamar apenas pelo primeiro nome.

Kamus: Muito obrigado.

Kiutaro: A Rey me disse que você trabalha para a senhorita Saori Kido, não é verdade?

Kamus: É sim de certo modo cuido da segurança dela.

Cristofer: Eu também não entendi muito bem, porque é que tem doze casas como essa aqui para proteger essa senhorita.

Rey: Podemos dizer que Kamus junto com os outros moradores das 11 casas são os principais seguranças dela e ela no momento esta morando lá em cima depois da décima segunda casa.

Kiutaro: É bastante interessante esse sistema de segurança imposto por ela, eu não quero parecer enxerido Kamus, mas você deve saber que como pai é minha obrigação saber esses tipos de coisas para ficar aliviado com relação à segurança da minha filha.

Kamus: Eu concordo plenamente, fiquem a vontade para fazer qualquer tipo de pergunta.

Cristina: Não se preocupe Kamus isso é besteira de pai, eu sei que você esta cuidando muito bem da minha menininha ela ta ate mais gordinha.

Rey: Mamãe!

Cristina: Calma, não estou lhe chamando de gorda estou apenas dizendo que esta se alimentando bem, até o seu semblante esta melhor.

Kiutaro: É verdade, esta muito bonita filha, ate parece que tem uma aura especial em você.

Cristofer: Até que vocês têm razão tem algo diferente nela.

Rey: Que é isso, é só imaginação de vocês, eu acho que o almoço já esta pronto, vamos para a mesa que eu vou servir. (e todos foram em direção à mesa, menos a mãe que foi ajudar a filha pegar a comida na cozinha e a servir).

Cristina: Querida foi você que preparou essas coisas?

Rey: Não infelizmente, eu ainda não sou muito boa na cozinha, mas a Melani vai me ajudar a aprender, quem fez essas coisas foi o Kamus ele é um cozinheiro maravilhoso, e aprendeu a fazer comida brasileira só para me agradar não é o máximo?

Cristina: É sim, eu gostei muito dele, e também é muito bonito você tirou sorte grande. E como esta a Melani? Não a vejo há muito tempo.

Rey: Ela esta bem, ate esta namorando um amigo do Kamus e eu sei mamãe, ele é um pedaço de mau caminho.

Cristina: Mas me conta e na cama como ele é?

Rey: Mamãe!

Cristina: Que foi? Acha que eu sou cega feito seu pai e o seu irmão que ainda tinham esperanças de você ser virgem? Que nada conta ai.

Rey: Tudo bem, ele é tudo de bom, todas às vezes são maravilhosas ele é muito bom.

Cristina: Nossa que bom! E com quantos meses você esta?

Rey: Que? (e deixou um prato escorregar e cair no chão).

Kamus: Vocês estão bem? (ele veio correndo ver o que aconteceu quando ouviu o prato se estraçalhar no chão).

Rey: Estamos meu amor, não se preocupe só deixei um prato cair. (ainda recuperando as cores).

Kamus: Certo, então eu vou voltar a fazer companhia para seu pai e seu irmão, qualquer coisa me chame ta bom?

Rey: Ta, não se preocupe. (ele saiu e voltou para a mesa).

Cristina: Pode me responder mocinha e não se preocupe, não vou dizer nada para o seu irmão e o seu pai, até depois do casamento certo?

Rey: Estou com um pouco mais que três meses.

Cristina: Esta se casando porque esta grávida?

Rey: Claro que não mamãe, eu amo muito o Kamus, e nós só soubemos há pouco tempo disso quando o casamento estava já planejado. E tem outra coisa.

Cristina: O que?

Rey: Vou ter trigêmeos, dois meninos e uma menina.

Cristina: Sério? Minha menina! Estou tão feliz! (pulando e abraçando a filha).

Rey: Eu também mamãe.

Cristina: E o que o Kamus acha?

Rey: Ele esta muito feliz também, me trata como se eu fosse de cristal, você o viu escutou um barulho e saiu correndo para vir ver se eu estou bem.

Cristina: Gostei mais dele ainda, esse homem tem tudo, é bonito, tem estabilidade financeira, cuidadoso, dedicado, atencioso, bom de cama, e te ama, isso sim é sorte. Quer me emprestar ele durante os feriados?

Rey: Mamãe! (as duas começaram a rir e foram levando as comidas para a mesa e servindo os rapazes sem deixar de ter uma crise de riso de vez em quando).

Cristofer: O que será que as duas estão aprontando para ficarem rindo tanto?

Kiutaro: Não sei, mas você sabe como essas duas são. Kamus é melhor ficar preparado, essas duas são um perigo quando se juntam.

Cristina: Querido!

Rey: Papai!

Kiutaro: Só estou prevenindo o rapaz já que ele vai entrar para a família. Mas me digam uma coisa quando pretendem me dar um neto? (fazendo Cristofer colocar todo o vinho branco que havia bebido para fora e a Rey e o Kamus ficarem pálidos).

Rey: É... Não se preocupe papai isso será logo providenciado.

Kamus: Pode ter certeza que sim.

Cristina: Claro, muitos netos eu quero uns três pelo menos. (Cristofer novamente quase põe o liquido para fora e Cristina da uma piscada para a Rey que começa a rir).

Kiutaro: Três é um número bom, mas trabalhoso, o que acha Kamus?

Kamus: Três é um número ótimo. (tentando disfarçar a surpresa).

Cristofer: Acho que não, engravidar três vezes vai dar muito cansaço na Rey.

Cristina: É verdade, acho que três só se vierem de uma vez só, hihihihi. (tentando prender o riso).

Kiutaro: De uma vez só? Seria bom, mas é muito difícil, a probabilidade de uma mulher ter trigêmeo é muito pouca.

Cristina: Ficaria impressionado querido, com a capacidade de dois jovens apaixonados conseguirem esse tipo de coisa.

Cristofer: Até que não seria mal ser titio. (falou baixinho pensando no assunto).

Rey: É claro que não seria mal, você daria um ótimo tio babão.

Cristina: E super protetor também.

Kiutaro: Estou muito contente que vocês planejem dar logo netos para esse velho antes que a morte me leve.

Cristina: Kiutaro Hiróito! Pare de falar besteiras, você ainda é novo e tem muito tempo para viver. (fazendo cara feia e olhando para o marido).

Rey: Isso mesmo papai, você é ainda muito novo, não fale essas coisas.

Cristina: É bom se acostumar a isso também Kamus, esse meu marido acha que a qualquer momento irá morrer e olha que a saúde dele esta perfeita.

Kamus: Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que ele ainda viverá durante muito tempo e vai brincar muito com os netos que terá.

Kiutaro: Isso me deixa muito feliz Kamus.

E o almoço continuou muito animado Kamus gostou muito da família da Rey já se sentia incluído na mesma, depois do almoço a Rey foi com a mãe para o quarto lhe mostrar o vestido de noiva que estava bem longe da visão de Kamus e conversar, enquanto isso Kamus, Cristofer e Kiutaro ficaram na sala conversando e tomando uma dose de Wisky.

TIM-DOM, TIM-DOM

Kamus: Só um momento, já volto. (e foi atender a porta).

MM: Oi Kamus, vim trazer a Melani para falar com a sua mulher a respeito do casamento.

Kamus: Oi Máscara, podem entrar ela esta no quarto com a mãe.

Melani: A senhora Cristina esta aqui?

Kamus: Sim, ela e o resto da família, eu não me lembrava que você os conhecia, mas venham que eu os levo até eles. (e foi conduzindo Melani e MM para a sala).

Cristofer: Mel? Nossa! O que esta fazendo aqui? (abraçando ela apertado o que MM não gostou nem um pouco, mas preferiu não falar nada momentaneamente).

Melani: Er... Oi Cristofer, há quanto tempo não é? Eu estou ajudando a Rey com o casamento dela já há algum tempo. (se separando e ficando totalmente vermelha por causa do abraço).

Kiutaro: Melani, como esta bonita, como estão os seus pais?

Melani: Estão muito bem senhor Kiutaro, obrigado por perguntar. Bem, este aqui é o Giovanni meu namorado. (apresentando ele aos presentes).

Kiutaro: Muito prazer meu jovem, espero que cuide muito bem dela, é como uma afilhada para mim, pode se considerar um homem de muita sorte. (apertando as mãos de MM).

MM: Non se preocupe cuidarei bem dela.

Cristofer: Namorado? O seu pai esta sabendo disso? (muito surpreso com o anuncio de Melani).

Melani: Para falar a verdade, eu já mandei uma carta para eles.

Cristofer: Mas o seu pai disse que estava à procura de um bom noivo para você.

Melani: Eu sei, mas me apaixonei pelo Giovanne e fazer o que né? Não se pode mandar no coração, e para falar a verdade eu nunca me sentir tão feliz, não é mesmo meu amor?

MM: É si mio anjo, é si. (olhando Cristofer com sarcasmo nos olhos de cima para baixo).

Cristofer: Mas depois do casamento você voltará para a Alemanha não é?

Melani: Na verdade não, eu e a Rey iremos abrir um buffet, e eu alugarei um apartamento aqui por perto, irei morar definitivamente aqui, não é ótimo? Assim poderei ficar perto da Rey e do Giovanne o tempo todo.

Kiutaro: Isso é ótimo criança, que bom que esta feliz, tenho certeza que a Rey também ficou muito feliz com essa noticia.

Cristofer: Ótimo? É lógico que não pai, os pais dela sempre se esforçaram muito para torná-la a melhor esposa que um homem pode ter e ela vai jogar tudo fora pelo primeiro namorado que aparece? Isso não parece certo. (se exaltando).

MM: Acho que isso quem tem que decidir é ela, e non se preocupe ela já é unna ótima namorada, e como esposa deve ser melhor ainda, quando estivermos prontos isso non será uno problema, irei fazê-la muito feliz, se é isso que você quer saber, io queria que ela morasse comigo aqui, mas ela prefere morar sozinha por enquanto. (ainda com ar de ironia falando para Cristofer).

Cristofer: Acho que ela não esta bem psicologicamente para decidir isso, senão nunca teria colocado essa idéia de morar por aqui na Grécia na cabeça.

MM: Para sua segurança acho melhor non falar nesse tom aqui.

Cristofer: Senão o que?

Kiutaro: Cristofer! Perdoem-me, todos vocês não sei o que deu no meu filho para ele falar esses absurdos.

Melani: Não se preocupe senhor Kiutaro. (mais tinha uma pontada de tristeza no rosto dela).

MM: Io sei o que deu nele, e foi unna bela dor de cotovelo isso sim.

Cristofer: O que você falou?

Kamus: Melani venha que eu vou lhe levar para o quarto onde estão às meninas, e Máscara você também vai para o quarto ou vai ficar para beber algo conosco? (se meteu Kamus antes que as coisas piorassem).

MM: Non se preocupe Kamus, io já vou indo, só subi para que acompanhar a Mel. Mio anjo te vejo lá em casa mais tarde, vou descer para treinar uno pouco mais, vai ficar bem?

Melani: Vou, não se preocupe não demorarei muito, só vou conferir algumas coisas e já desço. (ele ia embora, mas voltou deu um senhor beijo na Melani na frente de Cristofer que a deixou mais vermelha que pimentão, deu outro sorriso sarcástico para Cristofer, e se foi deixando a sala em completo silencio).

Cristofer: Aquele italiano arrogante filho de uma...

Melani: Cristofer eu não sei o que deu em você, mas se falar mal do meu namorado mais uma vez não precisa mais falar comigo. (todos na sala ficaram de boca aberta, nunca esperariam essa reação dela, poderia ser de qualquer outra garota, mas não dela a sempre tão doce e submissa Mel).

Cristofer: Mel eu...

Kamus: Vamos Melani, eu lhe acompanho para o quarto.

Melani: não precisa Kamus, se você ver apenas um pedaço do vestido de noiva a Rey é bem capaz de me matar, pode deixar que eu sei o caminho. (e saiu rapidamente da sala).

Cristofer: O que foi que deu nela?

Kiutaro: Não faço idéia, mas você mereceu, não tem o direito de se meter na vida dela dessa forma meu filho.

Cristofer: Mas pai, eu ia pedir para o pai dela a mão dela em casamento quando o casamento de Rey acabasse, ele ate já havia me dito que concordava com o pedido, mas tudo só ia ser oficial quando ela voltasse para a Alemanha.

Kiutaro: Isso eu não sabia, mas mesmo assim meu filho ela já escolheu o caminho que vai seguir e você não esta incluído nele.

Kamus: Eu não queria me meter essa conversa, mas como a Melani e o Máscara são meus amigos acho que devo.

Kiutaro: Não se preocupe, já é praticamente da família, então pode dar a sua opinião nos nossos assuntos, mesmo que não sejam referentes a amigos seus.

Kamus: Muito obrigado. Bem, pelo que eu saiba a senhorita Melani gosta muito do namorado e isso é recíproco pela parte dele, além disso, não acho saudável para você Cristofer arrumar briga com ele.

Cristofer: Eu não tenho medo dele.

Kamus: Se me permite dizer, acho que deveria ter, ele pode ser um grande amigo e uma pessoa muito confiável apesar do temperamento que tem, mas ninguém em todo esse local iria querer arrumar briga com ele.

Cristofer: E por que não? Tem medo dele também cunhadinho? (com sarcasmo na voz).

Kamus: Medo não, mas não tenho medo de uma porção de coisas, para falar a verdade à única coisa que eu tenho medo e me lembro agora, é da sua irmã com raiva, fora isso eu não tenho medo de mais nada que me lembre, mas você deveria.

Cristofer: Por que? (ainda com sarcasmo).

Kamus: Como você deve imaginar, para eu e os outros sermos os principais responsáveis pela segurança da senhorita Saori deve ter um bom motivo, e eu te digo, ninguém aqui conseguiu essa vaga fazendo concurso, somos especialmente escolhidos por assim dizer.

Kiutaro: Vocês são alguma organização treinada para isso?

Kamus: Quase isso, mas é por ai mesmo.

Kiutaro: Estou feliz que minha filha esteja em muito boas mãos.

Kamus: Muito obrigado, estou muito satisfeito com isso.

Cristofer: E o que aquele cara tem haver com isso?

Kamus: Ele também é um dos principais seguranças da senhorita Saori. (preferiu não falar mais no assunto para não ter que ir mais afundo e falar coisas que não deve, mas Cristofer não parecia muito convencido apesar de não tocar mais no assunto).

O resto da tarde foi maravilhoso, todos conversaram, Cristina ficou louca de vontade de conhecer o namorado de Melani, brincou bastante com as meninas e com o seu sexto sentido muito bem apurado também descobriu que a Melani havia perdido a virgindade, Kiutaro falou de política com Kamus e outros assuntos, ficando satisfeitíssimo por descobrir que Kamus era um homem extremamente culto, Cristofer tentou engolir as suas palavras com relação ao namoro de Melani o tempo inteiro às vezes deixando escapar alguma coisa, mas em geral tudo foi ótimo, todos se despediram no final da tarde e foram descansar para o grande dia que viria na manhã seguinte.


	15. Chapter 15

O grande dia

Capítulo 15

A manhã do grande dia começou bastante agitada, em todo o Santuário todos estavam se arrumando e ajeitando os menores detalhes, as garotas estavam acompanhando a Rey em seu dia de noiva e também procurando se produzirem, fazendo unhas, cabelos maquiagem, o casamento ia ser no final da tarde com o pôr-do-sol, Kamus estava agitado, e rindo a toa, e Mú e Miro estavam com ele também por incrível que pareça fazendo as unhas com uma manicure que a Rey mandou especialmente para eles e os outros dourados.

Miro: Ate que não é tão mal esse negócio de fazer unhas.

Mú: Não é algo que eu costumo fazer, mas é bem agradável.

Kamus: Hoje é o grande dia.

Mú: É sim meu amigo, esta nervoso?

Kamus: Um pouco.

Miro: Eu no seu lugar estaria me descabelando.

Kamus: Por que? Hoje vou me casar com a mulher que amo e que esta esperando três filhos meus, o que seria melhor?

Miro: Sei lá, pensar em transar apenas com uma pessoa pelo resto da minha vida é algo terrível.

Kamus: Você é um pervertido Miro, mas um dia irá descobrir o que é isso.

Mú: Concordo plenamente. Você precisa arrumar algum objetivo para a sua vida Miro.

Miro: Eu tenho um objetivo.

Kamus: Qual?

Miro: Ensinar para o meu futuro afilhado como se divertir de verdade.

Kamus: Olha o que fala escorpião, não quero nenhum filho meu safado e irresponsável por ai.

Miro: Ei! Que imagem vocês tem de mim.

Mú: A culpa é toda sua Miro.

Com as meninas o papo estava todo ligado ao casamento.

Rey: Nossa estou tão feliz! (dentro de uma banheira hidromassagem, com pétalas de rosas, e tomando uma sidra de pêssego sem álcool por causa da gravidez).

Melani: Nem me diga esse casamento deu um trabalhão, mas esta tudo pronto e perfeito. (deitada recebendo uma senhora massagem).

Marin: Tudo vai ser perfeito. (fazendo as unhas).

Cristina: E o seu vestido de noiva é lindo! Amei! Você será a noiva mais linda do mundo.

Saori: Concordo plenamente com a senhora.

Cristina: Tudo bem, mas nada de me chamar de senhora, não sou tão velha assim.

Saori: Me desculpe não foi à intenção.

Rey: Ela sabe, esta apenas brincando com você Saori.

Shina: Vocês acham que aquele vestido ficou bom em mim? Quero ficar bonita no casamento.

Melani: Ele é lindo Shina.

June: Esta querendo ficar bonita para o Shura ver não é?

Shina: De onde você tirou essa idéia? Claro que não. Por que seria isso?

Marin: Por que ele é uma graça e você esta caidinha por ele?

Shina: Olha só quem fala? Você só falta morrer quando vê o Aioria.

Cristina: Quem são esses?

Saori: São outros moradores das doze casas.

Cristina: Pelo que eu vi aquele lugar tem a maior quantidade de homens bonitos já vistos na terra.

June: Isso eu tenho que concordar, já que o meu Shun, esta morando lá junto com a Saori em os outros meninos.

Marin: Pelo jeito esse namoro vai de vento em polpa.

June: Nem me diga, ele é um sonho. (suspirando).

Rey: Pode até ser, mas o melhor homem daquele lugar esta sendo oficialmente fisgado hoje. (recebendo uma vaia das outras).

Cristina: Infelizmente eu tenho que concordar com a minha filha, ela sempre tem bom gosto, ele é um pedaço de mau caminho.

Rey: Mamãe!

Cristina: Olhar não arranca pedaços, e quem não olharia, vocês viram aquela coisinha linda que fica na primeira casa?

Saori: O Mú?

Cristina: Acho que é esse mesmo, ele é uma graça, e que seu pai não me escute dizer isso.

Todas: Hahahahahaha.

Afrodite: Garotas, cheguei! Para animar o dia de vocês.

Rey: Dite! Sabia que você viria.

Afrodite: É claro que eu viria minha linda, já perdi sua despedida de solteiros, não perderia mais isso por nada desse mundo.

Cristina: Nossa! Quem é essa beleza?

Rey: Mamãe esse é o meu melhor amigo o Dite.

Afrodite: Ai meu Zeus! A sua mãe é linda Reysinha! (dando dois beijinhos no rosto de Cristina).

Shina: Que bom que você chegou Dite, eu queria saber se aquele vestido vai ficar bem em mim mesmo.

Afrodite: É claro que vai, ele é lindo. Você vai ficar um arraso, mas digo logo que hoje eu quero arrancar suspiros de vários bofes, e comprei um terno para os padrinhos que é uma maravilha, é azul turquesa da cor do meu lindo cabelinho. Não vai ficar um show?

Rey: Você vai arrasar Dite!

Depois de várias horas de preparo finalmente a hora do casamento estava se aproximando, tudo estava belíssimo, o jardim onde iria acontecer o casamento estava coberto com as mais belas flores espalhando os seus aromas adocicados, um aro branco coberto de rosas azuis e brancas perfeitas, várias poltronas brancas de veludo estavam viradas de frente para ele com um grande tapete azul no meio por onde a noiva iria passar, castiçais com velas acesas para dar um toque sofisticado quando o sol estivesse se pondo no horizonte e servindo de testemunha na oficial união do casal.

Todos os convidados já estavam devidamente acomodados, os padrinhos estavam em suas posições, Kamus estava em um lindo terno armani azul escuro com um corte perfeito, os cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo, sem esquecer de lindos sapatos italianos pretos, os padrinhos também estavam elegantes, apesar de Mú achar o terno que Afrodite escolheu para eles um pouco afeminado demais, estavam lindos, as madrinhas Saori e Melani não ficavam para trás, os cabelos presos em cima da cabeça deixando cair uma cascata de cachos que emolduravam seus rostos sorridentes, vestidos simples, porém elegantes que iam até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, azuis da mesma cor que o terno dos padrinhos e acompanhados com sapatos brancos, todos estavam felizes esperando a noiva chegar para começar a celebração, o que não demorou muito para acontecer. Depois de meia hora que para Kamus foi uma eternidade ela aparece, linda como os olhos de Kamus nunca haviam visto, ele teve vontade de chorar, mas se conteve, apenas uma lágrima teimosa e solitária desceu pelo seu rosto e foi logo limpa com as costas de sua mão, ela estava maravilhosa com um vestido de seda liso tomara que caia, com um pequeno decote discreto, e uma cauda no final, um fino colar de pérolas, os cabelos presos em um coque sendo segurado pelo véu que vinha até a cintura e uma linda tiara com pequenos diamantes discretos, uma maquiagem leve apenas para ressaltar a sua beleza natural, e um buquê de rosas azuis com brancas, ao seu lado estava o seu pai com um sorriso que não cabia mais no rosto, e o Kiki atrás também usando um terno igual ao dos padrinhos levando consigo as alianças.

A música começou e ela foi entrando devagar, olhando para aquele homem que a amava de todo o coração, discretamente olhou para o lado e viu sua mãe na primeira fila rindo e chorando agarrada ao braço do seu irmão que também derramava algumas lágrimas, seu pai lhe entregou para o seu noivo, e ela pode ver nos olhos dele que tentava conter as lágrimas, os olhos de Kamus a contemplavam com uma admiração que a fez chorar, ela tentava parar, mas não teve sucesso foi assim até o fim do casamento e agradeceu mentalmente que a sua maquilagem era aprova de água, Dite não estava chorando, na verdade ele praticamente se transformou em um chafariz de tanta água que saia dele, e Melani ria de uma maneira que apenas um anjo conseguiria cheia de ternura, Mú estava se controlando ao máximo e Saori não tirava praticamente o lenço do rosto.

As alianças foram colocadas em meio de muitos sorrisos e lágrimas, a Rey não sabia mais se chorava ou sorria, e o Kamus a olhava com verdadeira ternura nos olhos como se pudesse morrer naquele momento e ainda assim estaria feliz.

Na hora do beijo Kamus olhou profundamente nos olhos da Rey.

Kamus: Você é a mulher que eu sempre sonhei, eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo, e morreria por você quantas vezes fosse necessário, eu te amo.

Rey: Se você morresse por mim ou por qualquer outro motivo pode ter certeza que eu morreria junto com você, para sempre te acompanhar aonde você for, eu te amo. (e um beijo apaixonado selou a cerimônia).

No final os convidados jogaram arroz nos noivos e foram para a recepção que era no salão próximo ao jardim, tinham comidas de todos os tipos de nacionalidades e todo o tipo de bebidas.

Cristina: Minha filha, esse foi o segundo dia mais feliz da minha vida como mãe. E eu e seu pai temos um presente para você e seu marido.

Rey: Sério mamãe? Qual?

Cristina: Duas passagens para Paris ficarão no melhor hotel de lá, na suíte presidencial, eu sei que o seu marido é francês então achei que vocês iam gostar.

Rey: Gostar? Eu adorei! Obrigada mamãe, eu e o Kamus íamos ficar por aqui mesmo, mas ele vai adorar.

Cristina: Que bom que gostou, e não se preocupe com as malas eu e o Dite arrumamos tudo para vocês irem direto para o aeroporto assim que saírem daqui e também já falamos com a senhorita Saori.

Rey: Estou tão feliz!

Kamus: Mademoiselle? (pegando a mão da Rey e depositando um beijo).

Rey: Oui?

Kamus: Pode me dar à honra dessa dança?

Rey: Com todo prazer cavalheiro. (e foram dançar a valsa enquanto a Rey contava da viagem e o Kamus amava a idéia de visitar a sua terra natal com a sua mulher).

Melani: Eles estão tão felizes.

MM: É verdade, e também é verdade que você esta linda.

Melani: Olha quem esta falando. (rindo com ele).

Mú: Desde que a senhorita, ou melhor, a senhora Rey entrou na vida do Kamus, que ele ri de uma forma como nunca foi vista aqui nesse Santuário.

Shaka: É o amor meu amigo, e apenas isso.

Miro: Isso mesmo o clima esta no ar. Vou ate ver se eu descolo uma dessas lindas convidadas para dançar comigo.

Aldebaran: Ta ai um que não tem jeito.

Afrodite: Que nada! Se até o Maskinha tem jeito imagine o Miro, esse quando se encantar vai ser fogo.

Saori: Eu sugiro um brinde meus cavaleiros.

Marin: Ao que brindaremos?

Saori: Ao amor hora essa!

E a festa rolou por toda a madrugada, a Rey jogou o buquê que caiu bem no colo da Melani a fazendo ficar rubra de vergonha, e MM quase morrer do coração, depois de mais algum tempo os noivos saíram de fininho, se trocaram e foram para o aeroporto, a caminho da sua lua-de-mel.

FIM


End file.
